Eastern Story
by B016
Summary: Kisah-kisah tentang para gadis dari Gensokyo, sebuah tempat di mana makhluk-makhluk mitos dan legenda yang telah terlupakan ada di dalamnya. Manusia, youkai, hingga dewa hidup di atas tanah fantasi ini.
1. The Puppeteer's Story

Hari itu cuaca cerah, meski masih ada genangan air yang mengambang di hutan karena hujan kemarin. Suasana di hutan sihir hari itu sama seperti biasanya. Sepi dari kehidupan, karena yang tinggal di sini hanya 2 orang. Seorang manusia biasa dan seorang youkai penyihir.

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang mereka berdua, sepenggal kisah dari kehidupan mereka.

 **Eastern Story ~The Puppeteer's Story~**

Seorang gadis berperawakan remaja berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah ala barat. Rumah itu nampak mencolok karena kelihatan masih kokoh dan terawat meski ada di dalam hutan.

Gadis itu berambut kuning panjang sesiku yang sebelah kanan depannya ia kepang dengan pita putih. Pakaiannya berwarna putih dengan rompi hitam di atasnya dan roknya yang berwarna hitam dengan celemek putih di atasnya. Dia adalah seorang penyihir, Kirisame Marisa adalah namanya.

"Alice, apa kau ada di dalam ze? Ini aku, Marisa!" Ucapnya agak lantang. Sikapnya yang selalu bersemangat itu masih belum hilang.

Aku sedang terduduk di kursi sambil membaca buku, dan tidak segera menyahut kepada teriakannya. Kalau mau mengunjungi rumah seseorang, apalagi kalau kamu itu seorang gadis, harusnya jangan berteriak-teriak memanggilnya dari luar.

"Alice! Kau ada di dalam nggak?" Teriakannya semakin keras saja. Yah, dia memang kurang sopan, jadi daripada telingaku rusak karena teriakannya, aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan pergi ke arah pintu.

Cklak* aku membuka pintuku "Iya, ada apa-" selama sesaat aku berpikir seharusnya aku membawa penutup telinga saat itu.

"ALICEEEE!" Marisa berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, di depan mukaku. Itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena telingaku terus berdengung.

"Ehehe... Yo, Alice." Dia menyapaku dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Kenapa tidak langsung minta maaf saja sih?

"Marisa..." Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyapa salamnya itu. 'Yo' bukan bahasa seorang gadis sepertiku biasa ucapkan. Dasar anak kampung.

"Sudah lama yah tidak bertemu ze!" Senyumnya semakin melebar. Kelihatannya dia berpikir aku tidak kenapa-napa setelah mendengar teriakannya tadi.

"Ya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Jawabku agak malas. Basa-basi seperti ini memang tidak kusukai. Tapi memang betul, sudah lama kami tidak bertemu.

"Lama sekali yah! Kalau tidak salah..." Marisa memiringkan kepalanya, coba mengingat hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

"Sudah 95 tahun kita tidak bertemu." Jawabnya, setelah mengingat waktu yang belum tentu tepat, karena aku sendiri tidak ingat. Karena bagi penyihir sepertiku, satu hari, bahkan satu tahun itu, bagaikan sekejap mata.

Marisa pun aku persilahkan masuk. Tanpa disuruh dia langsung duduk di meja tempat biasa kami minum teh bersama. Sebuah meja bundar kecil dengan 2 buah kursi yang saling berhadapan.

Aku berjalan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring crackers coklat, 2 cangkir berisi teh hitam dan sebuah teko teh. Kuletakan nampan itu di atas meja, lalu meletakan secangkir teh di depan Marisa yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu antik. Aku duduk di depan Marisa. Kami saling berhadapan, bertatapan. Aku menanyakan pertanyaan paling wajar untuk kutanyakan di saat seperti ini.

"Jadi, kamu mau apa ke sini?" Entah sudah berapa kali aku menanyakan hal itu. Dan sudah lama aku tidak menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Yah, cuma mau ngobrol aja ze. Aku baru saja selesai mendatangi beberapa tempat yang sudah lama tidak aku kunjungi. Aahh, perubahan itu benar-benar tidak bisa kita hindari ze~."

"Kalau waktu sudah berlalu selama 95 tahun dan tidak terjadi perubahan justru akan terasa sangat aneh. Perpustakaan Patchouli pun semakin luas dan rasanya seperti sebuah dimensi lain."

"Ahh, Patchouli yah. Mungkin sehabis ini aku mau mengunjungi dia." Kamu mau mencuri lagi?

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Aku tidak akan meminjam buku apapun darinya lagi ze!"

"Wajahku memang sudah selalu seperti ini. Dan aku tidak percaya kalau kamu tidak akan pernah mengambil apapun dari perpustakaan besar itu lagi."

"Beneran ze! Aku juga sudah mengembalikan semua buku yang kupinjam!"

"? Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" Tentu aku heran karena bagiku Marisa tidak pernah meminjam buku, ia mencurinya. Mengambil buku itu secara diam-diam atau dengan paksa dari Patchouli.

Patchouli juga seorang penyihir seperti aku dan Marisa. Aku seorang pengendali boneka, Patchouli seorang penyihir yang ahli dalam mengendalikan 7 elemen, tapi dia selalu mengurung diri di dalam perpustkaannya. Dan Marisa... dia juga penyihir, tapi entah penyihir apa. Dia bisa melakukan sihir yang kebanyakan berwujud bintang dan laser, dan dia juga suka mengumpulkan jamur di hutan. Selain itu, sihirnya lebih terpusat pada kekuatan dibanding keindahan, meski bintang-bintang buatannya sendiri berwarna-warni, tidak seperti bintang-bintang di langit yang hanya bercahaya saja. Dia juga sering datang ke rumahku hanya untuk minum teh atau sekedar menghabiskan cemilan yang aku buat. Aku tidak keberatan sih dia melakukannya, dan setidaknya dia selalu mengatakan kalau cemilan buatanku enak dan itu...

Rasanya aku terlalu banyak mengatakan hal tentang Marisa, jadi mari kita lanjut ceritanya.

"Aku kan mau menepati janjiku! Aku dengar kau juga semakin seperti Patchouli. Mengurung diri terus di dalam rumah, apa kau tidak bosan ze?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terus-menerus melakukan penelitian. Setelah kejadian di bawah tanah itu, aku semakin berniat untuk bisa membuat boneka yang bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi kau sudah menemukan cara untuk bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Marisa tahu. Saat dia pergi ke bawah tanah, boneka yang kukirim dikendalikan oleh roh jahat, dan itu bisa dibilang bahwa bonekaku bergerak dengan sendirinya, tanpa perlu dikendalikan.

"Untuk mencapai satu tujuan, ada berbagai macam cara yang bisa kita tempuh. Mengandalkan roh tidak bedanya dengan menghidupkan orang mati dan membuat mereka bisa membalas dendam. Aku ingin bonekaku dapat hidup sendiri tanpa dikendalikan oleh apapun, atas keinginan mereka sendiri."

Ya, tujuanku mendalami sihir dan menjadi penyihir adalah supaya aku bisa membuat boneka yang dapat hidup. Dapat bergerak sendiri dan memiliki keinginan mereka sendiri. Bukan boneka yang dirasuki roh jahat seperti jelangkung atau semacamnya.

"Selain itu, aku dengar kamu bertemu dengan sebuah youkai boneka." Tanyaku pada Marisa, karena seingatku saat kejadian di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran tanpa sebab, aku sedang sibuk membuat boneka raksasa jadi aku tidak sempat berkeliling untuk menyelidiki apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ah, maksudmu Medicine? Aku peringatkan saja, jangan dekati dia. Omongannya mungkin terdengar pintar, tapi dia cuma bocah youkai yang sok tahu ze."

"Tapi dia itu boneka yang bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya, kan? Itu bisa dibilang tujuanku. Dia bergerak bukan karena pengaruh dari apapun. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Alice, apa kau tahu tentang tsukumogami?"

"Tsukumogami?" Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya.

"Benda-benda yang kita tinggalkan tapi masih dalam keadaan utuh, setelah seratus tahun akan menjadi youkai yang penuh dengan dendam. Ini sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan boneka yang dikendalikan oleh arwah itu ze. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya dendam saja. Mereka tidak akan memikirkan hal lain selain itu."

"Oh, begitu yah..."

"Yah, intinya sih mirip sepertimu. LOL"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Dan jangan menambahkan kalimat yang tidak kumengerti!" Apa maksudnya LOL? TOLOL?

"Tapi kau juga bisa mencobanya, kan? Coba saja buang salah satu bonekamu itu, pasti akan menjadi tsukumogami yang kuat karena kau merawatnya dengan sangat rajin."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong." Aku sedikit marah. Dia seenaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku, apalagi dia masih saja memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"A... Aduh... Maaf yah, sepertinya aku salah bicara ze." Bagus kalau kamu sadar dengan kesalahanmu. Aku kira kamu akan terus tidak peka dengan perasaan orang lain. Terus-menerus tidak mengerti...

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu. Kamu bilang kamu mengunjungi beberapa tempat, kan? Nah, ceritakanlah tempat-tempat itu, aku sendiri rasanya sudah beberapa bulan ini belum keluar rumah."

" _Buset, beberapa bulan... Pantas saja kulitmu sudah seperti boneka antik. Pucat pasi seperti itu ze._ Tempat-tempat yang aku kunjungi yah? Mulai dari mana yah... Rasanya tempat-tempat itu sudah berbeda sekali, bahkan ada beberapa tempat yang menghilang dan ada tempat yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang, ada orang yang baru pertama kali kulihat, dan ada mereka yang sepertinya sudah tidak ada dan berpisah dengan keluarganya. "

"Perpisahan, yah..." Itu pasti menyakitkan. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku rasa aku tidak perlu. Karena jika aku mengatakannya, dia akan berlagak sok kuat dan tersenyum sambil berkata 'Tenang saja, aku bukan orang berhati lemah seperti itu!' Dasar, kenapa kamu tidak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri?

"Iya. Kau juga harus bersiap untuk menghadapi perpisahan ze. Meski menyakitkan, tapi kita tidak boleh terus bersedih. Karena orang yang pergi itu, tentu pergi bukan karena ingin melihat kita menangis, kan?"

"...Yah, kamu benar juga." Saat mendengar dia berkata seperti itu, jantungku tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak. Dan tidak biasanya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus seperti itu.

"Contohnya saja, si Remilia dan Yukari. Kau masih ingat sama si pelayan sok elegan itu ze?"

"Masih, kok." Dan kamu tidak perlu memberi dia nama julukan yang aneh seperti itu.

"Dia benar-benar menjaga janjinya! Maksudku, sekarang dia sudah tua, rambutnya... dari dulu memang putih sih, tapi dia sudah tua, seperti manusia yang lain." Marisa mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Bukannya itu hal yang bagus? Bisa melayani seseorang yang dia... yah, mungkin sukai sampai akhir hayatnya tentu adalah suatu kehormatan dan kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya." Aku kagum pada pelayan itu. Meski ini cuma kabar, tapi rasanya dia memang akan melakukan hal itu. Dia manusia, dari sejak aku mengenalnya sampai aku mendengar kabar dia yang sekarang.

"Sementara Remilia terus saja keras kepala dan tidak mau mencari pengganti. Padahal aku pikir, umur pelayan itu sudah tidak panjang lagi."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang orang lain. Hidupnya... Hidup manusia itu lebih singkat dari kami youkai, jadi mengatakan kalau umurnya itu tinggal sedikit lagi..." Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedih saat mengatakannya. Mungkin karena perasaanku yang dulu, aku jadi merasa tidak enak membicarakan soal panjang umur antara manusia dan youkai.

"Ah, iya iya. Aku nggak sengaja ngomong begitu ze." Marisa terus berbicara sambil sesekali menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Sementara aku hanya menghirup sedikit demi sedikit teh yang ada di dalam cangkirku.

"Jadi, apa cuma itu yang mau kamu bicarakan?"

"Hei hei, kau itu kenapa sih? Seperti mau mengusirku saja. Kita kan sudah lama gak ketemu, jadi jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu ze." Iya, aku tahu. Tapi rasanya sulit untukku memasang senyum di wajah ini. Karena selama ini- selama lebih dari 90 tahun ini aku selalu sendirian.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku ceritakan salah satu pengalamanku selama menangani berbagai macam kejadian yang muncul di Gensokyo!"

"Kalau ceritanya terlalu panjang, aku tidak mau mendengarkannya." Aku menaruh cangkir yang sedari tadi aku pegang ke atas meja.

"Ehh!? Jangan begitu dong, Alice! Apa kau sangat ingin mengusirku?" Marisa mulai kelihatan khawatir karena mungkin dia berpikir kalau kedatangannya itu menggangguku.

"...Aku cuma bercanda kok." Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa memasang senyum palsu ini. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik daripada terus bersikap dingin di depannya.

Marisa pun mulai menceritakan berbagai macam kejadian yang berhasil ia tangani, mulai dari kabut merah yang menyelimuti Gensokyo, jumlah roh yang meningkat drastis, sampai melawan seorang dewa. Aku mendengarkannya. Masuk ke kuping kiri, dan keluar di kuping kanan. Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak ada gunanya- atau lebih tepatnya, ada sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal di pikiranku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Dan mungkin, nanti aku akan menulis buku lain dengan judul 'The Ordinary Adventure of an Ordinary Witch'! Bagaimana? Keren, kan?" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri

"Iya, benar-benar terdengar seperti sesuatu yang akan kamu buat." aku hanya mengiyakannya saja.

"Hei, itu pujian atau hinaan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kamu menganggapnya. Ufufufu." Aku tertawa kecil. Rasanya aneh, karena sudah lama aku tidak tertawa.

"Yah, tidak apalah. Aku lihat-lihat juga Gensokyo sekarang benar-benar tenang dan damai. Rasanya tanpa dia pun tidak akan ada yang mau mengusik ketenangan ini."

"'Dia'... Maksudmu, Rei-" Kata-kataku dipotong begitu saja. Marisa langsung menyela dan mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah aku duga.

"Dia sudah mati." Marisa mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

"Eh?" kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu semudah itu?

"Dia..." aku masih tidak percaya, karena dia mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang dan tanpa ada emosi sedikitpun di balik kata-kata itu.

"Maaf, kalau aku mengatakannya mendadak seperti itu. Aku pun, saat tahu dia sudah mati, rasanya... Yah, tentunya aku terkejut dan sedih, mungkin. Tapi aku tidak sesedih yang diriku kira ze. Aku tidak berteriak, menangis tersedu-sedu atau reaksi yang berlebihan semacam itu. Aku hanya terdiam saat Yukari mengatakannya, dan hanya mengatakan 'Oh, begitu,' lalu pergi dari kuilnya." Marisa mengucapkannya sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, membuat ekspresinya sulit dilihat.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa...? Dia itu kan sangat kuat..."

"Alice, mau sekuat apapun dan sehebat apapun dia, dia tetaplah hanya seorang manusia. Kau sendiri tahu 'kan? Umur manusia dan youkai itu berbeda. Mau kau bisa mengalahkan dewa atau youkai apapun, manusia tetap manusia. Umur mereka tidak akan pernah berubah batasnya."

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Marisa.

" Yukari sendiri hanya mengatakan beberapa hal saja, dia cuma bilang kalau dia akan segera mencari Miko Kuil Hakurei yang baru ze. Aku sudah melihat orangnya sih, tapi kemampuannya benar-benar masih jauh di bawah dia."

"Kamu bilang, kamu sedih saat mendengar dia meninggal. Apa sekarang pun, kamu masih...?" Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku ingin menanyakannya.

"Apa menurutmu, wajahku ini menunjukkan kesedihan, Alice?" Marisa mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Kulihat ekspresinya yang seperti biasa. Penuh semangat dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Bagiku, itu adalah topeng paling jelek yang pernah kulihat.

"Sedih. Kesedihan yang sangat dalam." Aku kembali meminum tehku. Sesering dan sebiasa apapun Marisa berbohong, kebohongan tetaplah kebohongan. Pasti akan ketahuan.

"Rupanya kau menyadarinya ze?" Wajahnya masih tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku sudah biasa dibohongi olehmu, jadi itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk kuketahui." Aku kembali meminum tehku, sementara Marisa sama sekali tidak menyentuh teh ataupun cemilan yang aku sajikan. Dia pun mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Melampaui dia adalah tujuan- alasan kenapa aku terus melakukan eksperimen dan mempelajari sihir-sihir baru. Tapi setelah dia tidak ada, rasanya aku sudah kehilangan tujuan dalam hidupku ze. Rasanya..."

'Rasanya tidak ada lagi artinya untukku tetap hidup.' Apa itu yang ingin kamu katakan, Marisa?

"Rasanya aku harus mulai mencari tujuan lain dalam hidupku." Marisa kembali membuatku terkejut. Dia mengatakannya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit-langit rumahku. Seakan yang dia lihat di atas sana adalah sekumpulan bintang yang bersinar terang. Bintang-bintang penuh warna yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Setelah dia tidak ada, aku kira tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku lakukan dan aku bisa malas-malasan ze."

Marisa... Dia tidak putus harupan. Dia terus menatap ke depan. Meski terkadang dia menengok kembali ke belakang, itu hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa selalu ada harapan di masa depan. Sungguh... aku sungguh iri padanya...

Dirinya yang selalu bersinar, meski tak seterang cahaya matahari, tapi selalu menarik perhatian orang. Bagaikan bintang yang berkilauan...

"Aku sadar. Selama ini, setiap ada kejadian yang terjadi, aku hanya berada di belakang dia. Yang aku bisa lihat hanyalah punggungnya yang kecil, tapi terasa begitu kuat, dan membuatku merasa 'Aku akan tetap aman, selama aku berada di belakangnya.' Tapi, setelah dia tidak ada aku tidak bisa terus-menerus berpikir seperti itu."

Kilauannya itu...

"Aku terus mempelajari berbagai macam sihir, melakukan banyak eksperimen, dan akhirnya..." Marisa kembali menatap ke atas sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Aku menjadi seperti 'ini'..."

Kilauan Marisa, terus-menerus bertambah terang. Membuatku sulit untuk tetap memandangnya.

"Hei, Alice. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Aku pun tidak tahu, apakah aku sanggup, atau masih ingin

"Apa kau membenci diriku yang sekarang?"

tetap berada di sisinya.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan-" lagi-lagi dia memotong perkataanku

"Aku serius." Saat aku melihat ke arahnya, wajahnya itu benar-benar serius. Belum pernah aku lihat Marisa serius seperti ini. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah...

"...Ya..." Meski pelan, tapi aku yakin Marisa bisa mendengar perkataanku itu dengan jelas.

"Kenapa?" Marisa menyilakan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Wajahnya masih serius. Matanya mencoba menggali apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Karena sejak dari dulu juga, aku sudah membencimu." Tidak. Bukan itu alasannya. Bukan itu yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"Hmm... Begitu, yah..."

Jangan menerimanya begitu saja. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? Kenapa kamu sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaanku!?

Dan kenapa... kenapa aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya sendiri...?

"Tapi Alice, aku sudah berubah dibandingkan diriku yang dulu ze." Kini kulihat dia tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar yang biasa ia tunjukan, tapi senyum kecil yang penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Tidak... Kamu sama sekali tidak berubah..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana mungkin selama lebih dari 90 tahun ini aku tidak berubah?"

"KAMU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERUBAH!" Kenapa yang bisa aku katakan padanya, hanyalah kekesalan, dan kebencian saja?

Aku langsung menggebrak mejaku. Aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku, dan tanganku masih menempel di atas meja.

"Sejak kamu pergi... Sejak kamu mati 95 tahun yang lalu..." Aku... sudah tidak kuat terus berpura-pura seperti ini...

Aku sudah tahu kenyataan yang kuhadapi. Marisa yang ada di hadapanku ini, memanglah Marisa. Dia memannglah masih Marisa yang dulu. Tapi dia... bukan lagi manusia.

 **~The Puppeteer's Story~ END**


	2. The Magician's Story

_Dulu, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, bagiku dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang sombong ze. Tubuhnya yang masih mungil, rambut pendeknya yang berwarna pirang dan matanya yang biru bagaikan lautan, cocok dengan tingkahnya yang saat itu masih kekanak-kanakan. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Jujur aku berkata- meski aku biasa berbohong, tapi aku masih bisa bicara jujur ze. Dia berubah. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil. Dia memang menjadi dewasa. Dia tidak terlalu sering berbicara dengan sombong lagi. Tapi aku tahu ze. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, jiwa masa kecilnya yang selalu merasa terhebat, selalu ingin dimanja. Dirinya, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, masih terpendam._

 _Sekarang pun, dia ada dihadapanku. Bagiku, dia masih tetap sama. Tapi mungkin baru kali ini aku melihatnya menunjukan emosinya dengan sangat jelas. Wajahnya menunduk, sementara kedua tangannya menempel di atas meja seakan menopang tubuhnya yang berdiri namun seakan bisa runtuh kapan saja ze. Air mata terus menetes dari matanya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya ze. Tapi air mata itu. Air mata yang kini menggenangi meja tempat kami minum teh, membuatku teringat akan kejadian dulu, dulu sekali ze. Kejadian yang mungkin membuat Alice menjadi seperti ini._

 **Eastern Story ~The Magician's Story~**

Matahari sudah hampir berada di puncak. Sinarnya yang terang akan menjadi lebih terang, dan panasnya yang menjalar sampai ke tanah akan semakin terasa pula. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk mereka yang suka keluar rumah di hari yang cerah seperti ini. Hari cerah memang pas untuk pergi jalan-jalan atau sekedar berpiknik. Tapi dia, Alice Margatroid lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah bergaya barat ini, Alice sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan sebuah meja kayu di hadapannya. Dia berambut pendek sebahu berwarna pirang dengan bandu berwarna pink, memakai dress biru muda dengan kerah yang melebar dari pundak, dada hingga setengah punggungnya. Hiasan pita pink terikat di leher dan pinggangnya. Dialah Alice Margatroid, seorang penyihir dan juga pengendali boneka yang tinggal di dalam hutan ini.

Di atas meja kayunya banyak berserakan benang-benang, kapas dan juga boneka-boneka yang nampak sudah mulai rusak. Alice dengan cekatan menjahit boneka-boneka itu dengan tangannya yang gemulai.

Dia sendiri sedang berada di ruang utama rumahnya. Dengan banyaknya lemari-lemari kaca yang berisikan boneka-boneka berbentuk manusia namun tetap nampak imut.

"Haahh..." Alice menghela nafas. Ada sesuatu yang kini sedang menganggu pikirannya

Ini bukan soal kenapa orang-orang menganggapnya tidak punya teman sehingga dia sering bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya. Tentunya bukan itu karena itu hanya imajinasi pengarang saja. Ada hal lain yang membuat pikirannya terganggu.

"Kenapa yah..." Alice tetap menjahit boneka-bonekanya meski sambil melamun dan menutup matanya, sehingga

"Aww..." tanpa sengaja dia menusukkan jarumnya ke jari telunjuknya sendiri

"Aku tidak percaya hal seperti ini sampai-sampai membuatku jadi seperti ini..." Sebuah boneka pun terbang mendekati Alice sambil membawa kotak P3K.

" _Kenapa... Kenapa pikiranku tidak bisa tenang dan terus saja memikirkannya..._ " Alice pun kemudian membalut jarinya dengan plester luka yang dia ambil dari kotak P3K.

Ya, meski hanya hal biasa, tapi sesuatu itu terus saja mengganggu pikiran Alice. Saat sesuatu yang biasa terjadi dalam hidup kita tiba-tiba saja terhenti, apalagi jika sesuatu itu- tanpa kita sadari membuat kita merasa nyaman tentu kita akan merasa tidak enak dan ada yang kurang. Apalagi bagi seorang penyendiri seperti Alice.

" _Marisa..._ " boneka tadi pun pergi sambil membawa kotak P3K

" _Kenapa... Dia tidak datang kerumahku?_ " Alice pun lanjut memperbaiki boneka-bonekanya.

Iya.

" _Kenapa sudah seminggu ini dia tidak datang ke sini?_ " muka Alice nampak masih tenang

Alasan kenapa Alice bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya

" _Kenapa...?_ " Raut muka Alice mulai tidak tenang dan terlihat kesal

" _Kenapa...?_ " Raut muka Alice semakin terlihat marah dan memerah

" _Kenapa sih...?_ " kini terlihat raut muka Alice yang kesal sambil menggernyitkan giginya

"Haahh..." Alice lagi-lagi menghela nafas

Alice kemudian menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang sebuah boneka jerami sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau cuma gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu!?"

"DAN SEJAK KAPAN BONEKA YANG AKU BUAT BERUBAH MENJADI BONEKA JERAMI UNTUK MENGUTUK ORANG!?" Teriak Alice, baru sadar akan keajaiban yang barusan dia buat.

"Yah... Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke rumahnya. Sekali-kali aku yang harus mengunjunginya." Alice segera berdiri dari kursinya, siap beranjak pergi

"!" tapi sejurus kemudian, dia kembali teringat sesuatu yang penting. Matanya segera terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi muka seakan baru menyadari kalau kompor rumahnya belum dimatikan.

"Tunggu dulu... kalau aku mau ke rumah Marisa... dan kalau dia sampai bertanya 'untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku, ze?'..."

"Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya!?" Sungguh, hati seorang gadis memang sulit dimengerti. Sambil memikirkan hal itu, Alice masih dalam posisi mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Badannya hampir tegak karena kedua tangannya lurus vertikal dengan telapak tangan yang masih menempel pada meja membuat dia sedikit membungkuk

"Ti-tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau aku khawatir padanya, kan!? Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan..?"

"Apa aku harus bersikap dingin dan berkata 'Aku cuma kebetulan lewat saja'? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu dingin. Setidaknya aku harus bersikap sedikit ramah karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu (padahal baru satu minggu). Kalau aku bersikap dingin seperti itu, Marisa akan berpikir kalau selama ini aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dia!" Alice pun mulai berpikir dengan serius. Raut mukanya menunjukan keseriusan bak seorang pelajar sedang ujian penjaskes.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku mengatakannya sambil tersenyum riang saja? Tidak, itu justru akan membuatku kelihatan aneh. Aku selalu bersikap tenang, jadi akan aneh kalau aku menjadi orang yang periang secara tiba-tiba. Lalu apa!? Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan!?" meski kepalanya tidak gatal, Alice terus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, seakan hal itu bisa membuat otaknya berpikir lebih jernih.

"!" Alice akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide bersinar (cemerlang sama bersinar itu sinonim, kan?)

"Benar juga. Aku tidak perlu membalas pertanyaannya itu dengan alasan seperti itu. Aku..."

"Bisa membuat alasanku sendiri! Aku bisa saja memberi alasan kalau aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya!" Alice langsung berpose seakan dia baru saja mendapatkan Pokemon yang sudah lama ia incar.

"Tapi apa yang harus aku berikan padanya? Semua buku milikku sudah dicuri olehnya. Dan barang berhargaku juga sudah dicuri olehnya. Apalagi yang bisa aku berikan?" Alice terus berpikir keras. Matanya terpejam untuk bisa lebih berkonsentrasi sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"...hmm..." Alice terus memutar otaknya supaya bisa mencari solusi atas masalah yang sedang dia hadapi.

"! Itu dia!" Alice pun berhasil menemukan solusinya.

"Aku bisa membawakan kue untuknya supaya kami bisa memakannya bersama di rumahnya! Aku benar-benar jenius! Ini ibarat sambil menyelam buang air kecil!" Sayangnya kemampuan pribahasanya sedikit kacau karena terlalu banyak mengurung diri di rumah.

"!" Tapi kemudian Alice kembali tersadar akan kemungkinan lain yang sama gawatnya.

"Tapi... Kalau dia sampai bertanya... 'Buat apa kau membawa kue ke rumahku, ze?'... APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN!? Itu membuatku terlihat sangat ramah! Selain itu, kalau aku sampai repot-repot membawakan dia kue untuk di makan bersamanya aku jadi terlihat seperti orang yang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, kan!?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! APA YANG SEBENARNYA HARUS AKU LAKUKAAANN!?" Para pembaca sekalian, pikiran seorang gadis, apalagi ama fandom dianggap tsundere, memang sulit dimengerti.

Masih berada di dalam Hutan Sihir, Alice pun berjalan ke rumah Marisa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi karena ini adalah hutan, siapa saja bisa tersesat dan mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Hawa yang lembab, sinar matahari yang tidak bisa menusuk karena ditutupi daun-daun yang lebat, pepohonan yang terlihat sama kemanapun kita pergi, serta akar pohon yang kadang mencuat dari dalam tanah, membuat siapa saja bisa terperangkap entah sampai kapan di dalam hutan ini.

Tapi bagi para penghuninya, terutama Alice dan Marisa yang merupakan penyihir, hutan ini adalah tempat yang tak tergantikan dan cocok untuk mereka yang suka bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam jenis ramuan dari binatang dan tumbuhan yang hanya hidup di dalam hutan ini.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Alice pun tiba di rumah Marisa. Rumah Marisa hampir sama seperti rumah Alice, bergaya barat dan berada di wilayah hutan yang bisa dimasuki oleh sinar matahari karena sekeliling rumahnya tidak ada banyak pohon. Tapi berbeda dengan rumah Alice yang bersih luar dan dalam, dari luar rumah Marisa banyak tanaman-tanaman merambat yang menempel di dinding. Meski dindingnya masih terlihat 'cukup' kokoh, tapi kesan rumah hantu mungkin tergambar jelas di rumah ini. Tapi bagi Alice itu bukan masalah, karena ini bukan rumahnya.

Alice pun berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumah Marisa, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih "Mengambil buku yang dulu dia pinjam" sebagai alasan untuk mengunjunginya.

" _Tenang Alice, tenang. Kamu sudah biasa datang ke rumah ini, tidak perlu deg-degan seperti ini. Aku cuma mau mengambil buku yang dulu dia pinjam tanpa ada niatan ataupun keinginan lain!_ " Alice terus meyakinkan dirinya dan mencoba lari dari perasannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah. Huufff..." Alice pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam...

"Marisa apa kamu ada di-" tok* saat Alice baru saja mengetok pintu rumah Marisa dengan pelan

Kreett* pintu itu terbuka. Suara decitan pintu seperti dalam film horror bisa terdengar jelas. Pintu itu tidak dikunci dan tidak tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa pintunya..." Alice sedikit heran. Meskipun hutan ini jarang dimasuki orang, tapi para peri dan youkai masih suka bermain-main di sini. Membiarkan rumah tidak dikunci apalagi pintu tidak tertutup rapat seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak baik. Tapi karena ini adalah rumah Marisa, Alice tidak menghiraukannya lalu membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Marisaa!" Alice memanggil Marisa. Saat dia masuk ke rumah Marisa, bisa terlihat berbagai barang berserakan di atas lantai. Entah itu besi, alat-alat sihir ataupun jamur ada di mana-mana. Tapi anehnya barang-barang itu hanya berada di sisi-sisi dan sudut ruangan, sementara bagian tengah kosong seakan menjadi jalan untuk orang berjalan, sehingga bisa dibilang barang-barang itu tidak benar-benar berantakan.

"Ya ampun, dia ada di mana sih? Selain itu, rumah ini semakin lama semakin gelap saja." Rumah Marisa memang gelap karena jendelanya selalu ditutupi gorden sehingga meski cahaya matahari bisa menyinari rumahnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa menembus ke dalam rumahnya, sehingga sulit melihat ada apa saja di dalam rumah ini.

Alice berjalan pelan sambil melihat sekeliling rumah Marisa. Dinding rumahnya tidak memiliki dekorasi apapun, polos berwarna putih, itu pun jika rumah ini bisa dimasuki cahaya maka akan terlihat warnanya. Selagi terus berjalan pelan, Alice menggerutu di dalam hatinya karena kesal tidak bisa menemukan Marisa. Hingga...

thud* Alice merasa dia menginjak sesuatu di lantai, rumah yang gelap membuat dia sulit melihat apa yang dia injak. Warnanya gelap dan besar, tapi teksturnya yang serasa tidak asing membuat dia bingung apa ini.

Alice pun menunduk dan coba melihat lebih jelas apa itu, seketika itu juga

"! Marisa!?" terlihat sosok hitam itu adalah Marisa. Dia nampak terbaring lemas menghadap lantai.

Alice segera membalikkan tubuh Marisa lalu mengangkat kepala Marisa. Muka Marisa nampak kusut dan memerah. Matanya terpejam. Nafasnya berat dan tidak teratur serta sekujur tubuhnya terasa basah karena keringat. Alice untungnya tidak berpikiran kotor sehingga dia tahu kalau saat ini Marisa sedang sakit. Dia meraba jidat Marisa, terasa panas yang tidak wajar jika hanya demam biasa.

"Marisa! Kamu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Alice coba menanyai Marisa. Tapi Marisa tidak menjawab. Matanya perlahan terbuka memunculkan bola matanya yang berwarna kuning tua. Dia berkedip beberapa kali hingga dia akhirnya melirik ke arah Alice, menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh... Alice yah... Sedang apa kau di sini ze...?" Marisa hanya bisa berkata dengan lemas. Untuk berbicara pun dia sudah tidak kuat. Alice sadar dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah. Kamu jangan banyak bicara, kita akan ke rumahku sekarang." Alice segera mengangkat tubuh Marisa. Ringan, pikir Alice. Dia segera berlari keluar dari rumah Marisa, lalu terbang pergi ke rumahnya. Sambil terbang dia memperhatikan kembali keadaan Marisa. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan dan mukanya merah sayu. Jelas ini adalah hal yang buruk karena penyihir seperti Marisa- yang memang masih manusia biasa seharusnya tidak mudah terkena penyakit. Sambil memperhatikan Marisa, Alice memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia tidak tahu penyakit apa yang dialami Marisa, tapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau dia harus merawat Marisa sebisa mungkin.

Alice membawa Marisa ke sebuah kamar dengan sebuah ranjang dan meja kayu kecil di sampingnya. Di sisi lain tempat tidur itu terdapat jendela supaya sinar matahari dapat menyinari ruangan itu. Ruangan itu memang hanya berisi ranjang dan meja kecil saja, karena ruangan itu tidak terpakai dan biasanya hanya digunakan oleh Marisa saat dia ingin menginap di rumah Alice untuk melakukan penelitian. Alice segera membaringkan Marisa di atas ranjang. Dia melakukannya dengan perlahan. Dia lihat muka Marisa masih kemerahan, nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Dia raba dahinya, panas. Masih sama panasnya saat pertama kali dia temukan di rumahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Marisa?" Kata-kata itu tidak ditujukan kepada Marisa. Alice tahu Marisa tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Alice tidak tahu penyakit apa yang diderita Marisa. Karena dia bukan manusia.

"Istirahatlah. Dasar, kamu selalu saja merepotkanku. Rupanya apa yang aku khawatirkan ternyata benar-benar..." Entah kenapa Alice tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan muka masam, dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Marisa yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang. *cklak*brak*

Alice segera pergi ke arah dapur rumahnya. Dia mulai menyiapkan 2 cangkir teh serta merebus air panas dengan teko yang sudah ia beri mantra sihir seakan siap melayani seorang tamu yang akan datang.

*tok*tok*tok* ketukan pintu terdengar. Alice segera menyadari bahwa orang yang dia panggil sudah datang.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." segera Alice meninggalkan dapur dan air yang masih dia didih untuk pergi membukakan pintu.

*cklak* Pintu ia buka, dan yang terlihat di balik pintu itu adalah seorang wanita berperawakan cukup tinggi. Rambutnya panjang berwarna putih pucat namun di kepang seluruhnya, dia memakai topi seperti topi suster berwarna biru dengan simbol palang berwarna merah di tengahnya. Pakaiannya pun sama, berwarna merah-biru yang terbelah dua dengan rata di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Rok yang dipakai berwarna sama hanya saja warnanya dibalik, seakan melambangkan simbol yin-yang. Dia membawa sebuah tas kecil yang sering dibawa seorang dokter ketika mengunjungi pasiennya.

Dia adalah Yagokoro Eirin. Seorang apoteker yang tinggal di dalam hutan bambu, meski identitas aslinya adalah seorang ilmuwan dari bulan. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting dalam cerita ini.

"Masuklah, aku sedang menyiapkan teh."

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku kaget sekali ketika melihat sebuah boneka kecil datang lalu memberikanku secarik kertas. Lalu, akhirnya aku ingat kalau itu adalah boneka milikmu. Dia juga baik sekali, sampai-sampai menuntunku ke rumahmu." Sebuah boneka manusia kecil dengan rambut pirang pendek bergelombang dan sebuah pita merah yang terikat di kepalanya dan memakai pakaian seperti seorang maid terbang dari belakang Eirin ke arah Alice. Alice segera menangkap boneka itu dengan kedua tangannya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih yah, Hourai." ucap Alice sambil tersenyum pada boneka tersebut. Boneka tersebut hanya mengangguk saja tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Jadi sekarang dia ada di mana? Si tikus kecil yang suka mencuri itu."

"Marisa ada di kamar tamu, di sebalah sana." Alice menunjuk sebuah pintu menuju ruangan di mana Marisa ia baringkan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka manusia seperti dia bisa terkena sakit." ucap Eirin sambil memegang pipi kirinya dengan wajah gelisah.

"Yah, dia itu masih manusia biasa. Wajar saja kalau dia sakit karena terlalu banyak melakukan eksperimen."

"Apa itu juga sebabnya kamu menjadi seorang penyihir?"

"Itu, dan beberapa hal lain. Aku harap kamu tidak akan menanyai apa hal-hal lain itu. Tidak baik mencampuri kehidupan orang lain seenaknya."

"Ara, aku tidak akan melakukannya kok. Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak menyuruh dia untuk menjadi penyihir sepertimu?"

"Dia selalu bersikeras kalau dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang manusia biasa, meski dia selalu bilang kalau dia itu penyihir." Alice segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cangkir dan teko teh yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Kenapa tidak kamu paksa saja? Aku yakin kalau kamu yang melakukannya, dia mungkin akan berpikir untuk menjadi penyihir sepertimu."

"Omongan dariku yang hanya seperti tetangganya saja tidak akan ada artinya. Dia punya orang lain yang- Po-pokoknya, dia sendiri yang berhak memutuskan jalan hidupnya. Bukannya sudah kubilang? Tidak baik mencampuri kehidupan orang lain."

"Fufufu, kamu benar-benar gadis yang baik. Kamu sangat menyayanginya."

"E-ehh!? A-apa yang kamu bicarakan!?" prang* Alice yang sedang memindahkan cangkir ke nampan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir yang ia pegang karena kaget dengan apa yang barusan Eirin katakan. Dia langsung ling-lung sendiri tanpa tahu ekspresi apa yang harus dia pasang untuk menutupi rasa kaget dicampur malunya.

"Ya ampun, maaf membuatmu kaget, ufufu. Biar aku bantu membersihkan pecahan cangkirnya." Eirin membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil serpihan-serpihan cangkir itu.

"Ti-tidak usah repot kok. Kamu kan tamu dan datang kesini untuk memeriksa keadaan Marisa. Sebaiknya kamu memeriksanya selagi aku membersihkan pecahan cangkir ini."

"...Baiklah kalau begitu." Eirin merasa apa yang dikatakan Alice itu benar. Dia adalah tamu, jadi seharusnya dia bersikap diam dan tidak seharusnya merepotkan dirinya sendiri di rumah orang lain.

Dia pun masuk ke kamar tamu. Dia melihat Marisa masih terbaring di atas ranjang. Ekspresinya sudah tenang, mukanya masih bersemu merah, dan nafasnya masih agak berat, tapi lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya.

Dia segera mendekat ke samping ranjang Marisa, mengambil sebuah kursi kayu lipat dari dalam tasnya lalu duduk di atasnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Marisa kembali sadar. Matanya perlahan terbuka, dia menatap langit-langit kamar. Dia tidak ingat apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

"Di mana... ini...?" ucapnya lemas.

"Ah, rupanya kamu sudah sadar." Eirin yang mendengar suara lirih Marisa segera melirik kearahnya. Marisa yang mendengar suara Eirin pun perlahan melirik ke samping tempat tidurnya. Matanya yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya membuat pandangannya buram dan tidak terlalu jelas.

"Kau itu..."

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu banyak bicara." peringatan yang sama seperti yang Alice katakan. Eirin langsung meraba kening Marisa, panas, sama seperti yang Alice rasakan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyaimu banyak hal, tapi dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini, akan kulakukan nanti saja." Eirin melepas tangannya dari kening Marisa. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah suntikan kosong dari dalam tasnya. Dia pun menusukkan jarum suntik di pergelangan tangan kiri Marisa, untuk mengambil darahnya.

"A... Apa yang kau..." Marisa yang terlalu lemas tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya bisa diam selagi Eirin mengambil darahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan vampir yang makanannya adalah darah. Ini hanya untuk meniliti penyakit apa yang sedang kamu derita." Setelah selesai, Eirin pun memasukkan botol suntikan itu kedalam wadah, lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Aku sakit...? Itu mustahil ze... Mana mungkin... penyihir sepertiku... bisa sakit?" sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah Marisa. Namun ekspresinya yang terlihat masih lemah, membuat senyum itu tidak secerah senyumnya yang biasa.

"Penyihir mungkin akan sulit terkena penyakit, tapi manusia biasa sepertimu itu rapuh. Meski begitu, aku sendiri sempat kaget mendengar orang yang bisa mengalahkan putri bisa sakit dan terbaring lemas seperti ini."

Banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan Marisa untuk menjawab perkataan Eirin. Tapi nafasnya berat, kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering, dan pandangannya mulai semakin kabur.

"Pemeriksaanku sudah selesai. Kamu beruntung sekali, punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan seperti dia." Eirin berdiri dari kursinya lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam tasnya, siap untuk pergi.

"Ah... maksudmu... '...'..." kalimat terakhir itu terlalu kecil untuk bisa didengar. Tapi dari gerak mulut Marisa, Eirin tahu apa yang Marisa ucapkan.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Eirin berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Keluar dari kamar ini. Kamar yang ia rasa baunya bukan lagi bau seorang manusia.

Alice masih di dapur. Dia sedang menuangkan teh kedalam 2 gelas yang sudah berada di atas nampan, untuk disajikan kepada Eirin. Alice sendiri merasa memanggil Eirin adalah pilihan yang paling tepat, karena dia seorang dokter, tapi bukan dokter biasa. Meski Eirin bukan manusia, tapi dia pasti tahu penyakit yang diderita seorang manusia.

cklak*brak* Terdengar seseorang baru saja keluar dari kamar Marisa. Alice menengok sedikit dari arah dapur. Dilihatnya Eirin yang keluar dari kamar Marisa.

"Sudah selesai memeriksanya?" Tanya Alice

"Ya, sudah selesai. Aku mau permisi pulang." Ucap Eirin yang segera berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan teh dan cemilan. Setidaknya diamlah dulu sebentar. Aku juga ingin membicarakan beberapa hal tentang apa penyakit yang sedang diderita Marisa."

"Tidak usah khawatir, saat ini dia cuma demam biasa kok. Aku mau segera pulang dan meracik obat untuknya."

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru seperti itu? Kalau cuma demam saja 'kan tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk meracik obatnya."

"Lebih cepat suatu penyakit ditangani, akan lebih baik untuk orang itu. Satu penyakit bisa mendatangkan penyakit lain, dan sudah tugas seorang dokter sepertiku untuk mencegahnya. Aku senang dengan tawaranmu, tapi aku harus segera kembali. Sampai nanti."

"A-ah, baiklah. Sampai nanti."

Eirin pun membungkuk kecil kepada Alice, dan Alice membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Meski begitu, dalam hatinya Alice merasakan sedikit keraguan akan ucapan Eirin. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakit yang sedang diderita Marisa. Meski dia dulunya adalah manusia, tapi itu sudah dulu sekali, dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa akan kehidupannya saat masih menjadi manusia.

"Semoga... Marisa akan baik-baik saja..." bisik Alice. Tidak ditunjukkan kepada siapa-siapa. Itu hanya harapannya, supaya bintang yang terang di matanya itu, tidak redup cahayanya.

Jendela-jendela besar menghiasi salah satu bagian dinding ruangan ini. Ruangan yang begitu besar, jauh lebih besar dibanding dengan apa yang terlihat dari luar. Jendela-jendela itu tertutup dan berkaca gelap, sehingga cahaya pun sulit masuk untuk menyinari ruangan tersebut.

Rak-rak buku yang bertingkat sampai puluhan tingkat berjajar sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada debu setitikpun di ruangan yang sebegitu luasnya ini. Semua buku tertata rapi di raknya masing-masing. Buku apapun itu pasti bisa ditemukan di sini, entah itu buku sihir, buku cerita, bahkan buku dari dunia luar pun ada di dalam perpustakaan megah ini.

Namun, meski dengan segala kemegahannya itu, saat ini hanya ada satu orang di dalam perpustakaan. Dia duduk di mejanya yang dihiasi dengan sebuah lilin dan secangkir teh di dekatnya. Dia duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku yang nampak sudah tua. Pakaian yang ia pakai mirip sebuah dress putih polos dengan pita yang menempel di kiri-kanan bawahnya dan bagian lengan bajunya nampak terlalu besar untuk ukuran gadis yang selalu mengurung diri seperti dia. Dia juga memakai sebuah mob cap dengan pin bulan sabit kuning dan pita-pita yang terikat. Rambutnya panjang lurus berwarna ungu dengan pita yang mengikat di ujung-ujung rambutnya.

Matanya yang berwarna ungu terus menatap buku yang ia baca dengan seksama, seakan tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Seakan meski gempa datang, dia akan tetap berada pada posisinya, terus duduk di atas kursi sambil menghadap buku yang ia taruh di atas meja yang ada di hadapannya.

*fwap*fwap*fwap*fwap* kepakan sayap terdengar dari kejauhan. Tapi ini bukan kepakan sayap burung atau sejenisnya. Dia memang sudah menyuruh familiarnya untuk pergi mengurus sesuatu, dan nampaknya dia sudah kembali dari tugasnya tersebut.

"Patchouli-sama, saya sudah kembali!" Seorang gadis menghampiri Patchouli. Ia memakai Tuxedo, dengan rambut merah dan sebuah dasi yang berwarna selaras dengan rambut dan matanya. Memakai rok panjang hitam, dengan sepasang sayap mirip kelelawar di punggung dan juga samping kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Koakuma. Sepertinya kamu bisa mengambil buku-buku itu darinya." balas Patchouli yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Sebenarnya, saat aku tiba di rumahnya pintu rumahnya terbuka dan tidak terkunci. Karena takut dia akan segera kembali, aku langsung saja mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai rumahnya... Aku bahkan merasa tidak enak memanggil tempat seperti itu rumah..." ucap Koakuma dengan senyum masam di wajahnya

"Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, kapal pecah itu dihuni oleh seorang manusia yang mengaku kalau dia itu cuma manusia biasa."

"Tapi, saya sendiri cukup terkejut saat Patchouli-sama menyuruh saya untuk mengambil buku-buku ini. Biasanya Patchouli-sama selalu bilang 'tidak ada gunanya mencoba mengambil apa yang dia curi' setiap kali dia mengambil buku-buku di sini. Dan sekarangpun saat saya mengambil buku-buku ini, kebetulan sekali dia tidak ada di rumah. Benar-benar mencurigakan, kan?" nada bicara Koakuma seakan mencoba menggali apa yang disembunyikan oleh tuannya.

"Sebagai seorang familiar yang baik, kamu seharusnya jangan terlalu mengusik urusan pribadi pemilikmu." ucap Patchouli dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan begitu, Patchouli-sama. Dari tadi Patchouli-sama terus saja membaca buku sihir yang menunjukan penjelasan tentang seseorang yang sudah dimantrai pada buku itu. Saat dia sedang mandi, tidur di malam hari, apa yang dia impikan, yang dia makan, selalu Patchouli-sama perhatikan dengan buku itu~! Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya menguntit sih, tapi itu 'kan hampir tidak ada bedanya-" *bwoosshh* semburan api tiba-tiba saja membakar muka Koakuma sampai gosong

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku panggang, sebaiknya kau diam."

"Saya dengan senang hati siap menerimanya koK~ Eheheheh~" Meski dengan muka gosong, Koakuma masih memasang senyum bahagia di wajahnya

"Kenapa aku punya familiar seperti ini..." sementara Patchouli hanya menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan

"Jadi, Patchouli-sama..."

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" kini nada Koakuma terdengar serius meski dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Mungkin aku mengajarimu menjadi familiar yang terlalu hebat..."

"Sama sekali tidak kok~ Yang Patchouli-sama ajarkan padaku cuma cara mengurus buku, membuat teh, memandikan Patchouli-sama, menyikat giginya, dan juga mengurusnya saat dia ingin pergi ke toi-" *bwoosshh* lagi-lagi semburan api membakar muka Koakuma

"Berhenti mengoceh dan jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu yang tadi."

"Meski aku akan merasa lebih senang kalau terkena siksaan lagi, tapi sebagai familiar yang baik, maka aku akan menjelaskannya. Ehem, saat selesai mengambil buku-buku tadi, aku sempat melihat dokter dari hutan bambu terbang ke arah hutan sihir sambil dituntun oleh sebuah boneka. Ditambah dengan tidak adanya dia di rumahnya, tentu sudah jelas kemana arah pembicaraanku ini, kan?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah membesarkanmu menjadi seorang detektif handal. Tapi, tidak apalah. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang waktunya sudah singkat seperti ini."

"Sudah singkat... jangan-jangan..." senyum yang sedari tadi menempel di wajah Koakuma kini berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut

"Tidak. Dia bukan akan mati. Lebih tepatnya, dia akan kehilangan kemanusiaannya. Yah, itu hal yang wajar, mengingat dia juga seorang penyihir. Masalahnya adalah..."

"Apakah dia bisa bertahan dari hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, iya 'kan?" ucap Koakuma sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya

"Begitulah. Dan jika ia gagal... Aku hanya berharap dia mau menepati janjinya."

"Janji?"

"Kata-kata yang selalu dia ucapkan setiap kali dia mau pergi dari perpustakaan ini."

"Ah, 'itu' yah. Aku bukan mencuri, aku hanya mengambil hati Patchouli yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam-" *bwwwrrooosshh* kali ini seluruh tubuh Koakuma terbakar

"Meski akan menguntungkan bagiku kalau dia gagal..."

" _Yah, tidak ada salahnya untuk seorang penyihir menunggu ribuan tahun lagi, yang hanya akan terasa bagaikan sekejap mata..._ " pikir Patchouli dalam hatinya.

"Dan aku berharap, pikirannya tidak habis termakan..." Ada hal lain yang dikhawatirkan Patchouli. Dia terlahir sebagai penyihir, jadi dia tidak perlu melalui masa-masa itu, tapi Marisa hanya manusia biasa. Manusia yang lemah dan rapuh.

"Mungkin aku akan membantunya sedikit..."

Perpustakaan itu masihlah redup dari cahaya. Tidak gelap, juga tidaklah terang. Cahaya lilin masih bisa menyinari beberapa bagian perpustakaan. Dan di sana, Patchouli Knowledge membaca sebuah kisah perjalanan hidup dari sesama penyihir. Ditemani secangkir teh, kira-kira hal apakah yang akan terjadi pada halaman berikutnya yang akan ia buka?

Suasana sore mulai mengisi kamar tamu di mana Marisa masih terbaring lemas. Alice berada di sampingnya, sedang membasahi kompresan yang dia harap bisa menurunkan suhu tubuh Marisa. Marisa sendiri masih tertidur, meski dengan nafas yang berat dan pipinya yang semu merah. Alice hanya bisa mengkhawatirkan keadaan yang sedang diderita Marisa saat ini, dia terus berusaha merawat Marisa sebisa mungkin, berharap ia akan segera sembuh dan kembali seperti semula.

*tok*tok*tok* Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. Alice yang segera menyadarinya langsung keluar dari kamar Marisa setelah menempelkan kompresannya di kening Marisa lalu membawa wadah air yang ia bawa. Dia pergi ke arah pintu masuk, lalu membukanya. Saat di buka, Eirin berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum. Dia membawa sebuah kantung plastik hitam.

"Ini obat untuk Marisa. Pastikan kamu memberikan obat ini padanya setiap pagi, siang dan malam hari. Selain itu, janganlah lupa untuk memberinya air yang banyak supaya dia tidak dehidrasi, dan memberinya makanan yang mudah dicerna seperti bubur." ucap Eirin sambil memberikan kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah. Apa kamu tidak mau mampir dulu untuk minum teh?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan di apotekku, jadi aku permisi dulu." Eirin pun membungkuk pada Alice.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memeriksa keadaan Marisa." Alice pun balas membungkuk.

Setelah itu, Eirin terbang pergi dari hutan sihir.

Sore hari pun tiba, tanpa terasa satu hari lain sudah hampir berlalu dalam hidup Alice. Setelah selesai membaca-baca buku yang ia pinjam dari Patchouli dan tentunya akan dia kembalikan, berbeda dengan Marisa yang selalu meminjam buku tanpa pernah mengembalikan buku yang ia 'ambil dengan paksa' dengan alasan 'Aku akan mengembalikannya kalau aku mati nanti, ze', ia teringat akan obat yang Eirin berikan padanya. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk memberikan obat itu pada Marisa.

Segera ia mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air putih, sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi air dan plastik hitam itu ke dalam kamar tamunya. Di sana Marisa masih terbaring lemah. Wajahnya yang masih memerah semu benar-benar membuat siapapun akan merasa cemas dan iba.

Segera Alice mendekati Marisa, kompres yang ia tempelkan di dahi Marisa nampaknya sudah kering. Dia mengambil lap kompres itu lalu membasahinya dengan air dari mangkuk yang ia bawa. Ia perah hingga cukup basah lalu menempelkannya kembali di dahi Marisa.

"Nah sekarang tinggal obatnya." Alice segera membuka bungkusan itu. Terdapat 6 buah pil seukuran kuku jari di dalamnya, dan instruksi untuk meminumnya 3x sehari.

Alice sendiri sudah memikirkan cara untuk membuat Marisa dapat meminumnya meski belum sadarkan diri. Tentunya tidak dengan cara "mouth-to-mouth" karena Alice sudah memikirkannya saat dia sedang membaca buku dan itu merupakan pilihan yang tidak cocok karena terlalu berbahaya. Dalam berbagai segi.

Alice langsung mengangkat tubuh Marisa, ia pegang punggungnya untuk mengangkat tubuh Marisa,

"Eh?" tapi terasa sesuatu. Basah. Punggung Marisa benar-benar basah.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa menutup jendelanya. Marisa pasti mandi keringat karena jendelanya lupa aku tutup dengan gorden. Tapi, rasanya aku pernah dengar kalau banyak berkeringat saat demam tandanya demam kita akan sembuh. Semoga sih."

"Kalau begini, aku harus mengganti baju Mari—" Dan seperti biasa, Alice mulai berpikir:

" _Mengganti baju Marisa... itu artinya... aku.. aku akan... ME-MENELANJANGI MARISAA!?_ " Sebenarnya kata 'Menelanjangi' bisa diganti dengan 'Melepas baju' tapi sayangnya, Alice-chan ini pikirannya agak kotor.

" _Dengan begitu aku akan bisa melihat tubuh Marisa seperti saat dia baru terlahir, tanpa balutan apapun, hanya akan terhalang sinar dewa karena aku tidak menutup jendela ini dengan gorden! Tapi tidak akan ada sinar dewa karena ini hanya fanfiction dan bukan anime ataupun manga! MANTAAAPP!_ " Alice langsung berpose kemenangan dengan menengadahkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya mengepal dan ia rentangkan ke atas.

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula Marisa pasti memakai pakaian dalam. _Karena aku ragu dia perlu bra dengan dadanya yang rata._ " Segera Alice melepas satu persatu pakaian Marisa.

Ia lepas rompi Marisa, satu persatu kancing ia buka, setelah rompi terlepas, Alice langsung membuka baju Marisa. Ia mulai membukanya dari bagian bawah, ia tarik baju Marisa, meski hanya baru sedikit

"KUHK!" salah satu tangan Alice yang dia pakai untuk melepas baju Marisa langsung ia pakai untuk menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Mimisannya mulai keluar, padahal dia baru melihat pusar dan perut Marisa yang tidak ditutupi sehelai kain pun. Kulit Marisa yang nampak mulus dan putih terlihat begitu indah di mata Alice.

" _A-ada apa inI!? Kenapa Marisa tidak memakai pakaian dalam apapun!? Jangan-jangan dia pakai bra? Tapi untuk apa!? Mungkin dada rata memang perlu memakai bra, tapi tetap saja untuk apa!?_ " Alice terus melemparkan pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

Setelah kembali tenang, ia mulai kembali, meski dengan perlahan, membuka baju Marisa. Ia menarik perlahan-lahan, detik demi detik serasa begitu menyiksa batinnya. Air ludahnya entah sudah berapa kali ia telan, detak jantungnya juga mulai tidak beraturan, nafasnya pun masuk-keluar dengan cepatnya. Tubuh Marisa sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat seluruhnya, mulai dari pinggul hingga perutnya, nampak basah karena keringat dan perutnya terus kembang-kempis karena nafas Marisa yang masih berat. Perlahan namun pasti, Alice hampir bisa melihat dada Marisa. Apakah yang akan Alice lihat? Apakah neraka? Ataukah surga?

" _Ma-Marisa... kamu... kamu... N... N..."_ Dan di saat itu *drap*drap*drap*drap* Alice langsung lari keluar kamar Marisa.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?_ " Gejolak batin Alice semakin menggebu-gebu bak genderang membangunkan sahur.

*brugh* Alice langsung terduduk lesu. Ia sandarkan punggungnya pada tembok rumahnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, raut wajahnya semu merah, tentu ini bukan karena demam.

" _Ba-bagaimana ini...? Pikiranku tidak bisa tenang, kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa merawat Marisa._ " Meski dengan pikiran yang tidak terkontrol seperti tadi, tapi Alice masih memiliki niat baik di dalam hatinya.

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Marisa bermandikan keringat seperti itu. Aku harus melepas pakaiannya, mengusap badannya dengan handuk basah lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Bagaimanapun caranya harus aku lakukan!_ " Niat Alice mungkin ada terselubungnya tapi hatinya berkata dia melakukan ini hanya demi Marisa.

Akhirnya Alice pun berhasil memikirkan ide cemerlang. Ia mengendalikan boneka-bonekanya untuk melepas pakaian Marisa sementara ia berdiri di luar, meski terkadang hasrat untuk mengintip sedikit saja ada, tapi dia bisa menahannya. Baju Marisa dengan sigapnya terlepas oleh dua buah boneka Alice, sementara rok Marisa bisa Alice lepas sendiri, karena dia tahu di baliknya hanya ada bloomer. Dan yang terakhir

*swift* Sebuah ikatan tali Alice rekatkan di kepalanya.

*pugh* Sebuah mangkuk berisi air dan handuk ia taruh di dekat ranjang Marisa.

Alice langsung berdiri menghadap Marisa yang sudah tidak memakai apapun pada badannya kecuali bloomer, dengan mata tertutup kain, dan sebuah handuk basah di tangan kanannya. Semua ini dia lakukan demi Marisa dan supaya dia tidak mimisan sembarangan lagi.

" _Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap. Aku tidak perlu mataku ini, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Marisa dengan hatiku sendiri._ " Ucap Alice untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

" _Pertama,_ " Alice mengangkat tangan kanan Marisa

" _Basuh kedua tangan dan ketiaknya._ " lalu mengelapnya dengan handuk. Terasa tangan Marisa yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh begitu lembut nan mulus dan kenyal, rasanya kapanpun itu Alice bisa saja menelan tangan Marisa ini, tapi Alice bisa menahannya. Setelah itu ia mengangkat tangan kiri Marisa dan melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Kedua,_ " Alice mengangkat tubuh Marisa sehingga yang menghadap ke arahnya adalah punggungnya.

" _Basuh punggungnya. Usahakan jangan terlalu basah supaya tidak membasahi seprai._ " Perlahan dan dengan cekatan Alice mengusapkan handuk pada punggung Marisa hingga lehernya. Punggung Marisa yang basah dengan keringat pun meski kembali basah oleh air dari handuk itu, tapi setidaknya bisa menghilangkan bau keringat pada tubuh Marisa, meski bau keringat itu bisa membuat Alice kegirangan, tapi Alice tahu itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

" _Dan yang terakhir..._ *glup*" Alice menelan ludahnya. Ini bagaikan tantangan paling berat semasa hidupnya. Tubuh Marisa yang terbaring tak berdaya ada di hadapannya, tapi dengan menutup matanya ia bisa menahan hasrat terpendam yang ada di dalam dirinya.

" _Aku harus mengusap perut dan da-dada Marisa... Tenang Alice, tenang. Dada Marisa itu rata jadi kamu sendiri mungkin tidak akan merasakan perbedaan mana dada dan mana perut saat mengusapnya. Jadi tenangkan dirimu. Ingat! Ini demi Marisa!_ " Setelah selesai meyakinkan dirinya, Alice pun melanjutkan tugasnya.

Ia awali dengan mengusap perut Marisa. Ia lakukan gerakan memutar supaya semua bagian tubuhnya dapat dibasahi oleh air dari handuknya. Terasa lembut dan terkadang Alice bisa merasakan perut Marisa yang naik turun karena Marisa menarik nafasnya secara tidak beraturan. Perlahan tangannya mulai naik dan mencapai dada Marisa. Memang dada Marisa itu rata dan tidak nampak berbeda tingginya dengan perutnya. Tapi Alice melupakan satu hal penting yang sangat krusial.

" _A... Apa ini!?_ " Terasa sesuatu saat Alice mengelap tubuh Marisa.

" _Benda ini... kecil, tapi rasanya tidak bisa disingkirkan selagi aku mengelap tubuh Marisa... !"_ Dan di saat itulah Alice sadar.

" _I-ini... pu... pu... pu... pu-!_ " Alice segera menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Ia panik, ia lupa akan benda satu ini. Bagian tubuh yang sangat krusial, karena meski dada seseorang rata, bagian tubuh ini tetaplah akan mencuat ke luar.

" _A-aku melupakannya! Bagian tubuh ini, tidak kusangka aku akan melupakan bagian tubuh yang paling berbahaya bagi seseorang yang berdada rata!"_ Pikiran Alice kembali kacau. Ada hasrat. Sebuah hasrat yang sangat kuat bergejolak dalam pikirannya.

" _A... Aku... AKU INGIN TAHU! Aku ingin tahu seperti apa bentuknya! Seperti apa warnanya! Seperti apa rasanya! Aku... AKU SANGAT INGIN TAHUU!_ " Tangan Alice perlahan mulai meraih ikat kepala yang menutupi matanya. Ia ingin membukanya. Ia ingin matanya melihat secara lansgung. Melihat secara dekat. Rasa ingin tahunya membludak tak terkendali!

*GREETS* Tapi disaat-saat terakhir, Alice langsung menggigit tangan kirinya yang mencoba melepas ikat kepalanya. Tentunya bukan supaya dia bisa berubah menjadi T**an, tapi sebagai cara untuk membendung hasratnya ini.

" _Tenanglah, Alice Margatroid! Kamu adalah penyihir kelas atas, kamu seharusnya tidak semudah ini bisa termakan oleh nafsu di dalam dirimu sendiri! Tenangkan pikiranmu! Tenanglah!_ " Alice terus berusaha menahan hasratnya ini. Gigitan di tangannya mungkin akan berbekas, jika tidak sampai berdarah. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selagi menggigit tangannya dapat membendung hasratnya ini. Ia lepaskan gigitannya, lalu mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Ia melakukannya hingga 3 kali sampai pikirannya kembali tenang.

" _Ok, pikiranmu sudah tenang. Sebaiknya, aku menyuruh bonekaku un—"_ Tapi sayangnya, atau mungkin tuhan ingin memberikan kado istimewa untuk Alice karena sudah berbuat baik dan menahan hasratnya.

*slip* Ikat kepalanya terlepas. Nampaknya ikatannya kurang kuat. Tapi masalah utamanya adalah pemandangan yang dilihat Alice setelah matanya kembali melihat dunia luar.

"..." Alice terdiam. Matanya yang tertutup bayangan tidak bisa menunjukan ekspresi apa yang dia alami saat ini. *set* Alice mengambil mangkuk air lalu ia dekatkan dengan wajahnya. Kemudian

*CRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT* Sebuah semburan darah dari hidung Alice menyembur dengan derasnya bagaikan air yang keluar dari selang yang baru saja tersumbat. Setelah beberapa saat, darah Alice berhenti keluar. Perlahan ia meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah berisi darah segar itu.

*hyung* Dan perlahan, dengan dramatisnya, tubuh Alice mulai terjatuh ke belakang. Entah mengapa, terbayang sebuah kenangan di saat Alice masih kecil...

{Girls are doing flashback}

Alice kecil berlari sambil memeluk sebuah buku yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya. Rambutnya sama, pirang pendek dengan pita biru yang terikat di kiri atas rambutnya. Ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan rok biru muda selutut.

Ia berlari menghampir seorang wanita yang sedang duduk sambil minum teh.

"Mama, mama!" ucap Alice pada wanita itu, yang nampaknya adalah ibunya.

"Ada apa, Alice sayang?" ucap Wanita itu dengan lembut pada Alice.

"Mama, apa aku boleh minum susu mama lagi?"

"Eh?" tentu wanita itu merasa sedikit kaget karena mendengar pertanyaan Alice yang bernada polos.

"Me-memangnya ada apa?"

"Soalnya aku mau punya dada besar seperti mama, supaya nanti aku bisa memberikan banyak susu untuk anakku!" Ucap Alice kecil dengan riang nan polosnya. Dan ane lupa bilang kalau wanita itu punya dada yang cukup besar.

"A-ah, begitu yah..." Mendengar perkataan Alice tersebut, wanita itu langsung berpikir bagaimana cara mengajarkan yang benar supaya Alice kecil tidak menjadi anak yang salah pengertian.

"Alice sayang, dengar yah." Wanita itu turun dari kursinya dan langsung menjongkok supaya bisa menatap Alice dari dekat.

"Meski dadamu besar atau kecil, yang paling penting itu adalah apa yang ada di dalamnya." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Maksudnya seberapa banyak susu yang dia punya?"

"Bu-bukan. Tapi, maksudnya seperti apa perasaanmu saat memberikan susu itu kepada anakmu nanti. Seorang ibu yang memberi anaknya susu sambil menggendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang tentu akan terasa sangat enak bagi sang anak. Ukuran dada bukanlah masalah, tapi perasaan kitalah yang penting."

"Oh, begitu yah. Tapi, apa yang dadanya kecil bisa memberi susu?" Wanita itu pun langsung mengusa-usap kepala Alice, gemas akan kepolosan anak ini.

"Tentu bisa. Karena saat mereka hamil hormon [kami skip karena ini fanfic lesbo, bukan pelajaran sains], dan dengan begitu, mereka bisa menghasilkan banyak susu. Selain itu..." Wanita itu langsung mengangkat Alice lalu memangkunya sembari ia kembali duduk di atas kursinya.

"Wanita yang berdada kecil bisa membuat siapapun yang dekat dengan dadanya jauh lebih dekat dengan hatinya. Sehingga detak jantungnya bisa lebih terasa dan perasaanya akan lebih mudah tersampaikan. Karena itu, Alice sayang, mau dada besar ataupun dada kecil, semuanya adalah karunia yang harus kita syukuri." Ucapnya sambil terus-menerus mengusa-usap kepala Alice tanpa henti.

"Mama tahu banyak hal yah!"

"Tentu. Mama kan Dewi dunia iblis, jadi wajar mama tahu hal-hal seperti ini." Kenangan masa lalu ini pun perlahan menghilang, dan mulai memudar...

{Flashback is done}

*brugh* Alice pun terkapar tak berdaya.

 _Singkat cerita, setelah aku sadar aku hampir melihat kembali sur—maksudku tubuh Marisa yang telanjang bulat. Aku langsung menyuruh bonekaku untuk memakaikan kemejaku pada Marisa, lalu membereskan semua alat yang ada di sana dan membersihkan noda darah yang ada._

 _Soal darah itu, tentunya aku sumbangkan kepada Remilia. Selesai._

Langit kini berwarna gelap, seakan ditutupi tirai hitam yang tak berujung. Lubang-lubang yang menampakkan titik-titik cahaya menghiasi tirai hitam itu. Juga sebuah lubang yang hampir bulat sempurna yang menyinari dunia yang ditutupi tirai itu. Gensokyo masih berada di zaman sebelum listrik berkembang, sehingga cahaya lentera, lilin dan juga sinar bulan adalah satu-satunya penerangan yang bisa diandalkan di malam hari.

Dan karena itu jugalah, para youkai berkeliaran saat malam. Manusia takut akan hal yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Kegelapan membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di sekitar mereka, membuat para youkai lebih kuat saat malam datang.

Namun penyihir berbeda. Meski mereka masih tergolong youkai, mereka tidak perlu memakan manusia. Youkai ada karena imajinasi dan fantasi dari pikiran manusia, tapi di zaman di mana sihir adalah hal yang wajar, penyihir tidak perlu menunjukkan apapun pada manusia untuk menjaga eksistensi mereka dalam pikiran manusia.

Rumah Alice nampak sepi. Tidak ada setitik pun cahaya dari dalam rumah. Jendela sudah tertutup gorden, membuat segala macam aktivitas di dalam rumah tidak terlihat, tidak sesosok bayangan pun dapat terlihat dari luar rumah. Di dalam rumah, di kamar Alice, Alice terbaring di atas kasurnya dengan sebuah kertas menyumbat salah satu lubang hidungnya. Nampak di kertas itu ada sedikit noda merah.

Sementara Marisa masih terbaring lemas di atas kasur di kamar tamu rumah Alice. Di atas meja dekat kasurnya, ada sebuah gelas berisi air dan sebuah bungkusan yang Eirin berikan pada Alice. Pakaian yang dikenakan Marisa pun kini hanya sebuah kemeja putih lengan pendek yang bukan miliknya, dia juga memakai bloomer untuk bawahannnya. Di dahinya masih tertempel sebuah lap basah untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya.

Nafasnya masih cukup berat, namun sudah tidak separah saat siang. Mungkin efek dari obat yang diberikan Eirin yang tadi sudah dia minum berkat bantuan Alice mulai bekerja.

Namun, jauh, jauh di dalam alam bawah sadar Marisa, ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

tap*tap*tap*tap* Suara langkah kakinya menggema dengan kerasnya.

"Di mana ini?" Kirisame Marisa berjalan di sebuah tempat, tempat yang hanyalah putih kosong tanpa ada isi apapun.

"Saat aku terbangun, tiba-tiba saja aku berada di tempat seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku, sapu terbang dan topiku juga tidak ada ze." Entah di mana ujung tempat ini, Kirisame Marisa hanya terus melangkah sambil melihat kanan-kirinya, berharap bisa tahu di mana dia berada.

"Tapi, kalau penyihir terbang tanpa menggunakan sebuah sapu, rasanya kurang pas ze. Aku 'kan penyihir biasa, jadi jelas aku perlu sapu untuk terbang ze!" *Bhug* Sembari melihat kesana-kemari sambil terus berjalan, tanpa sadar Marisa menabrak sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"Eh... ini kan... aku..?" Dia melihat dirinya sendiri di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya, cerminan dirinya. Dia coba mendekatinya, dan menyentuhnya.

"Ah, rupanya ini cuma cermin yah." ucap Marisa lega. Dia merasa perlu waspada di tempat yang tidak ia kenal ini. Karena hal yang tidak terduga bisa terjadi kapan saja,

"Ya, itu adalah cermin. Cerminan dirimu, Kirisame Marisa." misalnya, sebuah bayangan cermin yang bisa berbicara.

"Hu-huwaa!?" Marisa langsung melompat ke belakang, kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"O-oi, yang benar saja? Cermin ini bisa berbicara? Selain itu dia sama sekali tidak melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan ze..." Marisa menunjuk ke arah cermin, sementara bayangannya yang ada di cermin hanya berdiri diam dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Memangnya aneh kalau cermin bisa berbicara?" Kali ini suara itu datang dari belakangnya. Saat dia memutar badannya, cermin lain yang menampakkan bayangan dirinya muncul lagi.

"Hei, hei, kau itu hidup di Gensokyo, dunia ilusi, di mana fantasi dan segala hal yang terlupakan bisa ada di dunia ini ze. Jangan anggap kalau cermin yang berbicara itu hal yang aneh ze."

Merasa bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi, Marisa langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"...Hei, tempat ini di mana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Di mana?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" kedua bayangan cermin itu berbicara bersamaan

"Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu, Kirisame Marisa." Ucap cermin yang ada di depannya.

"Alam bawah sadar...?"

"Iya. Saat ini kau sedang tertidur karena terkena demam panas ze."

"Tertidur...?"

"Yah, akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya panjang-lebar sih. Jadi aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang penting, supaya semua ini bisa segera berakhir. Meski kemungkinan besar kau akan melupakannya saat kau terbangun ze." Bayangan cermin yang ada di belakang Marisa keluar dari dalam cerminnya, dan mulai mendekati Marisa dari belakang.

Sementara itu, entah kenapa Marisa tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Entah apa karena dia takut? Atau karena hal lain?

"Kirisame Marisa, kau..." dia bisa mendengar suara dari belakangnya semakin mendekat. Dirasakannya dua buah tangan yang memegangi kepalanya dari belakang, dan hembusan nafas di dekat telinganya. Bayangan Marisa pun dengan suara kecil, mengatakan hal ini pada Marisa, sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Marisa.

"Bukan lagi penyihir biasa ze."

*PRANG* Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tempat itu terpecah belah. Lantai, langit, segalanya yang ada di sana bagaikan cermin yang baru saja terjatuh dari bingkainya lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hu-huwaaa...!" Marisa sadar bahwa dia mulai terjatuh. Tiba-tiba saja kegelapan mulai menyelimuti dunia itu. Tak ada pijakan, tak ada yang bisa dipegang, semuanya hancur secara tiba-tiba. Meski begitu, Marisa meregangkan tangannya ke atas, mencoba meraih sesuatu, berharap akan ada orang yang meraih tangannya.

*GREP* Tanpa diduga, seseorang meraih tangan Marisa. Marisa berusaha melihat siapa orang itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menusuk matanya, membuat bayangan orang tersebut semakin lenyap termakan oleh cahaya.


	3. The Magician's Story II

"Ng... ngghh..." Matanya yang terpejam mulai terbuka. Cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca di samping tempat tidurnya mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam matanya, membuat matanya yang baru saja melihat dunia setelah beristirahat selama berjam-jam terkejut, karena belum siap untuk menatap terangnya siang hari di dunia ini.

Saat matanya terbuka semua, Marisa segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia mengangkat badannya, lalu mulai melirik ke sekeliling kamar, untuk memastikan sedang berada di mana dia saat ini. Meski jalan pikirannya masih lambat karena baru saja bangun tidur dan demam yang masih dia miliki, dia tahu di mana ini. Dia sering tidur di kamar ini kalau-kalau hujan turun deras dan dia terlalu malas untuk terbang sambil diguyur air hujan. Dia tidak terlalu suka hujan, karena hujan hanya membawa suasana yang suram.

"Jadi... rupanya Alice, yah..." ucapnya bukan kepada siapa-siapa. Dia hanya merasa tidak apa-apa untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya sesekali saja.

Cahaya matahari yang baru saja keluar dari timur langsung membangkitkan sendi-sendi kehidupan di hutan ini. Para binatang mulai bergerak kesana-kemari, pohon-pohon dengan sigapnya menyerap sinar matahari untuk mereka jadikan makanan, dan rumput-rumput yang masih basah akan embun memberikan aroma yang menyegarkan untuk memulai hari.

Tapi sayangnya, keadaan rumah Marisa masih sama seperti sebelumnya, rumah hantu yang harus direnovasi penuh jika ingin bisa selaras dengan suasana pagi hari ini.

Alice berdiri di depan rumah Marisa, tangan kanannya ia rentangkan ke depan, sementara tangan kirinya mendekap Grimoire-nya di dadanya. Matanya tertutup, mulutnya berdansa naik-turun dan lidahnya berayun-ayun kesana-kemari. Mantra mulai ia ucapkan satu-persatu, dan perlahan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di dinding rumah Marisa. Alice pun langsung berhenti mengucapkan mantranya, dan lingkaran sihir itu pun juga ikut lenyap.

"Dengan begini rumah Marisa akan aman dari maling. Meski aku merasa aneh harus melindungi rumah seorang maling dari serangan maling..."

Matahari masih belumlah berada tepat di atas kepala, malah suasana masih terasa sejuk dan aroma pagi masih terasa segar mengalir dari hidung menuju paru-paru.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali pulang untuk memberi sarapan Marisa. Dasar, aku jadi repot sendiri karena harus mengurusnya setiap hari gara-gara dia kena demam. Meski... kalau setiap hari aku bisa membuatkan makanan untuknya... aku enggak... Ahh! Apa sih yang aku pikirkaann!?" Alice langsung berlari pergi sambil membawa topi dan sapu terbang Marisa yang tertinggal di dalam rumahnya. Ini adalah ciri khas Marisa, jadi dia merasa dia harus membawakannya untuk Marisa yang sedang sakit.

Alice pun kembali ke rumahnya. Hari masih pagi, dan dia sendiri sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, sebuah telur dadar dan roti panggang, dan semangkuk bubur untuk Marisa. Meski sebenarnya seorang penyihir tidak perlu makanan untuk tetap hidup, tapi bagi Alice makan adalah tanda bahwa seseorang tetap hidup dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup.

Segera dia pergi ke arah kamar tamu, tempat di mana Marisa tertidur. *ckrek* Alice membuka pintu kamar tamu, dan dia sangat, sangat terkejut ketika melihat Marisa terbangun di atas tempat tidur. Saat Alice membuka pintu, Marisa secara refleks melirik ke arahnya. Jantung Alice serasa berhenti untuk sesaat, matanya terbuka lebar, dan mulutnya tidak mau tertutup. Kaget, senang, sekaligus lega bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Segera ia berlari ke arah Marisa, dan langsung memeluknya.

*hug* Alice langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada Marisa. Dekapannya sungguh erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang sudah kembali.

"Marisa...! Syukurlah... syukurlah kamu sudah sadar..." kata-kata itu ia ucapkan diselingi isak tangis dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"He-hei, Alice... ada apa ini ze? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba memelukku?" Marisa yang spontan kaget dengan tindakan Alice langsung bertanya-tanya.

Sementara Alice, sembari terus memeluk Marisa dengan erat mulai memproses tindakan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

" _Aku memeluk Marisa... aku menangis di depan Marisa... aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat... bau keringatnya di pagi hari... kulitnya yang lembut tapi masih terasa panas rambutnya yang masih belum rapihbaubadannyayangterasasepertimentaripagidadanyayangratamenempeldipipikuqefjboqifh1h1983nqwif1~~~bwuf83` &(*B _*CRROOTTT*" Alice pun langsung terlempar karena semburan mimisannya yang begitu kuat.

brugh* Alice pun tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan sebuah pesan darah bertuliskan 'Pettan FTW'

"Alice...?" Marisa sebenarnya ingin berteriak kaget, tapi kondisinya terlalu lemah untuk membalas kelakuan aneh yang dilakukan Alice barusan.

{Para gadis sedang membersihkan darah mimisan...}

"Dasar, kau membuatku kaget saja ze." Alice yang selesai membersihkan darah mimisan dari kamar tamunya ini segera membawakan nampan yang di atasnya adalah semangkuk bubur yang ia buat untuk Marisa tercinta yang sedang sakit.

"Ya-yah, soalnya aku kaget dan lega sekali melihatmu sudah kembali sadar."

" _Orang kaget ataupun lega gak akan mimisan ze..._ "

Alice menaruh nampan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Marisa. Aroma bubur nasi yang diberi bumbu-bumbu dan rempah-rempah dari hutan sihir mulai menggelitik hidung Marisa. Meski badannya masih tidak enak, tapi rasa lapar setelah beberapa hari terus-menerus tidak sadarkan diri mulai merasuki Marisa.

"Dari aromanya kelihatannya enak ze..." Marisa coba menahan air liur

"Tentu saja. Aku menggunakan bahan [bagian ini dipotong karena ini fanfic yuri, bukan memasak]. Jadi pasti masakanku ini enak." Ucap Alice panjang-lebar dengan bangganya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau segera mencobanya dong!" Marisa tidak sabar untuk mengganjal rasa laparnya dengan masakan enak di depan matanya.

"Iya, iya. Tentu... _Tunggu dulu..._ " Saat itu, batin Alice kembali bergejolak

" _Saat ini Marisa sedang sakit, jadi dia pasti akan kesulitan makan sambil menopang semangkuk bubur ini. Jadi dia... dia pasti akan meminta aku menyuapinya... lalu dia..._ "

{Gadis sedang berimajinsi}

"Alice, aku mau disuapi dong..." mohon Marisa, wajahnya memerah dan mukanya memelas seakan tak tahan ingin menelan bubur putih kenyal Alice.

"Aaaa..." Marisa membuka mulutnya, siap melahap sendok yang disodorkan ke arahnya.

"amph." Marisa lalu melahap sendok berisi bubur itu. Tapi...

"Haa... haa... ahh..." Wajahnya yang memerah mulai mendesah dengan mulut yang tidak bisa tertutup. Wajahnya seakan tidak tahan akan sesuatu.

"Alice... buburnya... masih panas ze... tolong... mulutku... rasanya panas sekali... Alice..." Marisa terus memohon dengan sangat, sayang suaranya begitu kecil dan diselingi dengan desahan karena ia masih sakit dan sulit bernafas.

{Gadis selesai berimajinasi}

"Setelah itu... dari mulutnya Marisa... Bubur itu akan aku ambil... dengan menggunakan mu-mu-mu-mulu-..." tanpa sadar Alice mengatakan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Oh, Alice. Bubur ini enak banget ze!" Saat Alice melirik ke samping, Marisa sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil memegang sebuah sendok dari mangkuk buburnya. Terdengar suara Marisa menelan bubur yang barusan ia kunyah terlebih dahulu. Marisa memakan buburnya dari atas meja, karena meja itu sendiri tingginya hanya sekitar 35cm, jadi kalau sambil duduk juga bisa terjangkau.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA DIRIKU YANG BODOH INI PIKIRKAN!?" Alice hanya bisa berpose orz sambil meratapi kebodohannya.

"Kamu kenapa lagi sih, Alice?" sementara Marisa hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah Alice yang daritadi terus saja aneh.

"Nggak, aku cuma memikirkan kalau aku benar-benar kerepotan harus mengurusmu selama kamu terus-terusan berbaring tanpa bisa apa-apa." Alice mulai kembali menenangkan pikirannya dan duduk dengan melipat kakinya di samping Marisa.

"Ahahaha, maaf deh, maaf ze. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa kena demam seperti ini ze." Ucap Marisa sambil terus lanjut makan.

"Baguslah kalau kamu mengerti. Dasar, tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar, dan saat aku menemukanmu tergeletak di dalam rumahmu sendiri, tentunya aku- tidak, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa panik. Saat kamu tidak ada, rasanya menjadi tenang dan sepi sekali... Ta-tapi itu tidak berarti aku merasa kesepian saat kamu tidak ada...!" Saat Alice melirik ke arah Marisa, ia sedang menunduk memandangi sendoknya yang berisi bubur. Tapi tatapannya kosong, seakan ada hal lain yang jauh lebih penting berada di dalam pikirannya.

"Marisa...?" Alice coba menyentuh Marisa

"A-ah, apa? Ada apa?" saat tiba-tiba Marisa akhirnya keluar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu sendiri tadi kenapa? Tiba-tiba bengong seperti itu..." tanya Alice khawatir pada kondisi Marisa yang nampaknya masih belum terlalu membaik.

"...Tidak apa-apa kok, ze. Aku cuma masih kurang bisa fokus karena kepalaku masih memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Yaah, benar-benar banyak hal yang terjadi selama aku tidak sadarkan diri yah..." Marisa hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang barusan kau katakan? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan ze..."

"...Hah, bukan hal penting kok." Alice pun segera berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu keluar kamar.

"Aku mau membawakanmu minum, dan nanti selesai makan kamu harus meminum obatmu lagi. Sepertinya obat dari Eientei itu memang manjur."

*cklek*brak* Alice pun pergi dari kamar tamu itu.

"Ahahaha, sifatnya itu memang tidak pernah membuatku bosan, ze." Marisa kembali mengambil sesendok bubur dari dalam mangkok, tapi dia tidak langsung memakannya. Dia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, kembali memikirkan apa yang barusan dia impikan. Apa itu benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi? Apa arti dari mimpi tersebut? Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus melintas dan mengambang dalam pikiran Marisa.

"...Aahhh, sudahlah! Lain kali saja aku pikirkan hal itu! Amph!" kesal karena apa yang dia pikirkan serasa hanya membawanya menuju jalan buntu, Marisa langsung melahap sesendok bubur itu.

"Selain itu, apa Alice yang mengganti pakaianku ini? Huf*huf*, tubuhku juga tidak terlalu bau keringat." ucap Marisa sambil mengendus ketiaknya sendiri.

"Yah, berharap saja dia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh pada tubuhku selagi dia mengganti pakaia-"

BRAK* "AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL APAPUN!" BRAK* Alice datang dengan membanting pintu, berteriak, lalu pergi sambil membanting pintu lagi.

"Kenapa sih dia itu, ze...?" Marisa hanya bisa merasa bingung dengan tingkah pola Alice yang semakin aneh.

"Lagi-lagi..." Marisa kembali melihat pemandangan ini

"aku ada di sini ze..." dia kembali berada di dalam mimpinya, di mana segalanya kosong dan hanya ada warna putih.

Barusan dia meminum obat dan langsung tertidur meski masih siang. Gorden jendela ia tutup supaya cahaya matahari tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi yang ada dia malah berada di dalam dunia aneh ini lagi.

"Padahal demamku sudah sembuh, tapi kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini lagi saat aku tertidur. Selain itu..." Marisa coba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya di dalam mimpinya

"Rasanya ada sesuatu yang penting yang terjadi di mimpi ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya ze..." Marisa memegangi jidatnya, mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi di sini.

"Marisa... Marisa...!" Terdengar suara. Tapi asalnya bukan dari suatu tempat, tapi dari dalam kepala Marisa sendiri.

"Suara ini..."

"Ini aku, Patchouli."

"Patchouli!? Kenapa bisa ada suaramu di dalam kepalaku!?" Marisa tentu kaget dan langsung memegangi kepalanya, takut ada yang berbeda.

"Tentunya dengan sihir." Sementara itu, di perpustakaan besar, Patchouli sedang duduk sambil memegangi sebuah bola kristal bercahaya. Matanya tertutup, berkonsentrasi supaya hubungan pikirannya dengan mimpi Marisa dapat terus berjalan.

"Aku menggunakan bola kristal untuk mengirim sinyal otakku ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu. Yah, intinya seperti itu."

"Keren! Lain kali ajarkan aku cara melakukannya yah!"

"...Marisa, apa kamu tahu situasi apa yang sedang kamu alami?" Suara Patchouli terdengar serius, meski bagi Marisa dia memang selalu berbicara dengan nada seperti itu.

"Hm? Aku sedang bermimpi... sepertinya ze. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Hah... Kalau begitu biar aku katakan saja, karena mungkin kamu sudah siap dengan hal ini."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Marisa, saat ini kamu sedang menjadi seorang penyihir."

"Eh? Aku ini kan memang penyihir."

"Yang aku maksud adalah, kamu akan menjadi seorang youkai."

"...Eh...? Eh? EEHH!? Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku menjadi youkai!?"

"Ya, itu benar."

"Tu-tunggu tunggu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi youkai ze. Memang benar aku ingin menjadi penyihir yang hebat, tapi tetap menjadi seorang manusia sampai mati itu sudah keinginanku."

"Ini sudah resiko yang harus kamu tanggung. Di dunia ini ada berbagai macam sihir, dan sihir-sihir itu biasanya di simpan di dalam buku ataupun alat-alat sihir lain seperti mini-hakkero mu itu. Kamu sudah terlalu sering bereksperimen, membaca berbagai macam buku sihir, dan satu hal yang paling penting, kamu sudah mulai jarang berkomunikasi dengan manusia lain."

"O-oi, alasan-alasan lain menurutku wajar ze, tapi... jarang berkomunikasi dengan manusia?"

"Apa kamu pernah mendengar pepatah 'ikuti tindakan kaum itu, maka dirimu akan menjadi bagian mereka'? Begitu juga dengan jiwa manusia. Saat kamu terlalu sering bereksperimen dan memusatkan pikiranmu dengan sihir, yang tentunya sesuatu yang manusia biasa tidak bisa lakukan, kamu sudah keluar dari batas manusia. Tapi untungnya, kamu selalu pergi menemui si merah-putih itu dan dekat dengannya, sehingga jiwa manusia mu masih bisa terseimbangi dengan sihir yang kamu selalu lakukan. Nah, biar aku tanya. Kapan terakhir kali kamu bertemu dengan miko itu? Atau lebih tepatnya, kapan kamu terakhir kali pergi menemui manusia?"

"Kapan... belakangan ini aku memang terlalu memusatkan diriku pada eksperimen, dan aku sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali aku keluar rumah... Tapi, yang lebih penting lagi, Patchouli! Apa kau tahu cara supaya aku tetap menjadi manusia?"

"Marisa." terdengar suara lain

"Aku ada di sini." Marisa melirik ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Patchouli!?" Terlihat Patchouli berdiri tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Marisa pun segera berlari ke arah Patchouli.

"Apa...? tunggu, Marisa!" Sementara itu, Patchouli tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Jangan dekati dia, Marisa! Dia bukan aku!" Sayangnya, entah kenapa suara Patchouli tidak bisa terdengar oleh Marisa. Pandangan Patchouli akan tempat itu pun perlahan semakin buram, dan saat Patchouli melihat ke arah sosoknya yang ada di tempat itu.

"Heh, lenyaplah, pengganggu." Dia seakan tahu di mana Patchouli. Ucapannya itu diarahkan kepada Patchouli. Senyum kecil tersirat di wajahnya, dan seketika

*PRANG* bola kristal Patchouli pecah- atau lebih tepatnya, meledak berkeping-keping. Patchouli yang terkejut hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya. Koakuma yang mendengar suara itu bergegas terbang ke arah Patchouli.

"Apa yang terjadi, Patchouli-sama!? Apa Patchouli-sama baik-baik saja!?" Koakuma yang kaget langsung terbang tunggang-langgang menghampiri Patchouli.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, tapi yang lebih penting lagi..." Patchouli hampir saja terlempar dari kursinya karena kaget akan ledakan tersebut, tapi untungnya dia tidak terjatuh.

" _Kenapa ada aku di dalam sana? Apa itu salah satu bagian dari alam bawah sadar Marisa? Atau jangan-jangan..._ " Patchouli yang sedang berpikir keras tiba-tiba diganggu oleh Koakuma.

"Oh iya, Patchouli-sama. Ada sesuatu yang HARRUS aku beritahukan padamu." Ucapnya sambil memberikan tekanan pada kata 'harus' dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalau soal toilet perpustakaan yang mampet sih aku sudah tahu."

"Bukan masalah sepele seperti itu, meski gara-gara toilet mampet Patchouli sampai kencing pakai botol..."

"Itu karena aku sibuk membaca buku, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bolak-balik ke toilet."

"Bukannya yang Patchouli-sama lakukan cuma membaca buku yang isinya kegiatan seseorang secara langsung? Itu tidak ada bedanya dengan stalker 'kan? Yah, aku tidak masalah sih Patchouli-sama jadi stalker, soalnya itu berarti Patchouli-sama punya pekerjaan lain selain jadi seorang Hikkikomori. Pokoknya Patchouli-sama, hal yang ingin aku katakan ini penting sekali, karena..." Koakuma segera mengambil sebuah topi kulit berwarna coklat, sebuah mantel coklat, dan pipa rokok jadul ala eropa abad 18-an entah dari mana.

"Detektif Koa Holmes, datang memberi petunjuk!" penampilan Koakuma sudah seperti Sherlock Holmes.

"Kalau ini bukan hal penting, aku akan menyuruh Cirno untuk membekukanmu."

"Aku lebih suka panas dan terkena Royal Flare sih, tapi mungkin aku bisa merasakan kenikmatan baru dengan dinginnya es eheheheh... Ehem, maaf, pikiranku sedikit melayang kemana-mana." dia segera melempar dandanan Sherlock Holmes nya dan menjadi Koakuma yang biasa.

"Tadi pagi saat aku datang ke rumahnya Marisa untuk mengambil sisa buku-buku Patchouli-sama, tanpa sadar aku bersembunyi. Instingku mengatakan kalau aku mendekati rumah itu, hal buruk bisa saja terjadi padaku. Segera aku menyatukan diriku dengan alam, kuselimuti diriku dengan dedaunan dan di hadapanku adalah semak belukar, meski itu adalah kamuflase yang sangat pas kalau aku mendadak ingin kencing, tapi tetap saja-" *bwwoosshh* sebuah semburan api menyambar muka Koakuma.

"Katakan saja inti dari perkataanmu."

"Siap, Patchouli-sama!" Koakuma langsung memberi hormat karena tujuannya sudah tercapai.

"Jadi, intinya itu aku melihat Reimu-san, si miko kuil Hakurei mendatangi rumah Marisa. Tapi sepertinya ada suatu penghalang yang dipasang di rumah tersebut, meski begitu dia bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya selama beberapa saat, lalu keluar tanpa membawa apa-apa. Kemudian setelah Reimu-san sudah agak jauh, aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah Marisa untuk mengambil buku-buku. Dan pada saat itu, sungguh tidak bisa aku percaya! Meski aku melihatnya dengan kedua bola mataku sendiri! Sebuah buku ada di sana! Buku RemixPatche dengan label R-18-" *jret*jret*jret* seutas tali langsung mengikat tubuh Koakuma dan menggantungnya dengan ikatan seperti sedang praktek BDSM. Mulutnya pun ikut tersumbat oleh tali dan entah kenapa matanya langsung ditutupi oleh kain hitam. Dan tentunya, wajah Koakuma langsung memerah semu dengan nafas berat.

"Terima kasih atas laporan penyelidikanmu itu." Ucap Patchouli yang masih duduk di atas kursinya, menghadap meja yang di atasnya kini hanya ada pecahan-pecahan dari bola kristal.

" _Reimu... rasanya tidak aneh kalau dia tahu sesuatu. Aku berharap semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik, kalau tidak..._ " Patchouli semakin khawatir dengan situasi yang sekarang terjadi. Dia berharap dia bisa membantu Marisa, tapi ini adalah masalah Marisa sendiri. Masalah seorang penyihir yang harus ia selesaikan sendiri.

Sementara itu,

"Nnngghh~~ Ngh~ Nnghngh~~ 3 " raungan dan desahan Koakuma masih bisa terdengar.

Sedangkan Marisa

"Jangan bicara omong kosong seperti itu!" Teriak Marisa sambil mengayunkan tangan kirinya secara horizontal, seakan mencoba menangkis kata-kata yang Patchouli lontarkan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu omong kosong? Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan dan memberikanmu saran yang logis." ucap Patchouli dengan sikap tenang.

"Logis palamu, ze!? Menyuruhku menjadi youkai... kau kira aku mau menerimanya begitu saja, ze!?" kepala Marisa masih panas akan api amarah. Dia tidak bisa menerima perkataan Patchouli, orang yang dia kira bisa memberi solusi lain, solusi yang ia harapkan bisa terwujud.

"Kamu ingin menjadi kuat 'kan? Karena itu aku menyarankanmu untuk menjadi youkai. Manusia memiliki batasnya, tapi youkai tidak memilikinya. Kekuatan youkai bergantung pada imajinasi manusia, jika seorang youkai bisa memanipulasi manusia dan membuat kekacauan yang membuat dia semakin ditakuti, maka kekuatannya pun akan jauh lebih kuat lagi."

"Aku tidak perlu menjadi youkai untuk menjadi kuat! Meski aku manusia, tapi aku bisa mengalahkan kalian!"

"Memang kamu bisa mengalahkan kami, tapi apa kamu bisa mengalahkan dia?"

"Dia...?" Meski tanpa diberitahu namanya, entah mengapa sebuah bayangan terlintas dalam pikiran Marisa. Sebuah bayangan yang hanya selalu terlihat punggungnya saja, selalu berada di depan Marisa, selalu ia ekori dari belakang, dan tidak pernah bisa ia lampaui.

"A... Aku..." Entah kenapa pikiran Marisa mulai goyah. Biasanya dia bisa mengatakan segalanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Tapi sekarang, kenapa pikirannya merasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil?

"Aku pasti bisa melakukannya!" Meski suaranya lantang, tapi keraguan tersirat tidak hanya di wajahnya, tapi juga dalam teriakannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu mau mengetesnya? Dengan pertarungan Spell Card. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih kuat. Seorang pengguna sihir, atau seorang penyihir." Patchouli langsung mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke wajahnya, dan dalam jepitan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, ada sebuah kartu bercahaya. Patchouli mengeluarkan Spell Card.

"Boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu..." Patchouli yang baru saja mau mulai menyerang

"AKAN KUAKHIRI INI!" Marisa langsung mengeluarkan Spell Card-nya dengan cepat.

"Simbol Cinta" Spell Card yang ia keluarkan langsung berubah menjadi sebuah mini-hakkero, sebuah tungu kecil seukuran telapak tangan dari kayu berbentuk segi delapan dan simbol Ba Gua yang terukir di bagian depannya. Ia menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu ia rentangkan ke depan, ke arah Patchouli. Cahaya mulai keluar dari mini-hakkero tersebut, seakan sedang mengisi kekuatannya.

"「MASTER SPARK」!" *bwwwwoooossshhh* Sebuah tembakan laser yang cukup besar langsung menyembur keluar dari mini-hakkero tersebut. Meski tempat ini kosong, tapi tempat ini seakan ikut bergetar karena besarnya kekuatan sihir yang dilepaskan mini-hakkero tersebut.

Sosok Patchouli pun langsung termakan oleh laser tersebut, seakan lenyap di makan cahaya.

*vwwoosshhh* Tembakan laser pun terhenti, dan suara deru angin masih bisa terdengar. Tidak ada debu yang menghalangi pemandangan, sehingga saat Marisa melihat ke depan di mana Patchouli berada, raut mukanya seakan menggambarkan seorang anak yang baru sadar kalau dia belum menulis namanya pada lembar ujian yang baru saja dia kumpulkan. Betapa terkejutnya Marisa

"Simbol Air" di sana Patchouli berdiri dengan tegaknya, tanpa sedikitpun luka

"「Jellyfish Princess」" dan dia berada di dalam sebuah gelembung air.

"Mu-mustahil ze..." Marisa masih tidak bisa percaya kalau Master Spark nya tidak bisa menembus sebuah gelembung air.

"Apa maksudmu mustahil? Gelembung air ini mungkin kelihatannya lemah, tapi sangat cocok untuk menghadapi tembakan lasermu yang brutal itu. Tekhnikmu itu berelemen api yang menghasilkan cahaya laser. Aku cukup menambah massa air pada gelembung ini dengan memadatkan volume air yang ada sehingga ukurannya bisa lebih kecil. Dengan begitu cahaya tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Karena, semakin dalam lautan, semakin sulit juga cahaya untuk bisa masuk ke dalamnya."

"Aahh, begitu yah!? Kalau begitu tidak masalah, aku cuma perlu-"

"Tunggu." Patchouli segera memotong perkataan Marisa. Gelembung air yang menyelimuti dirinya pun perlahan lenyap.

"Aku punya satu buah saran yang menurutku akan menguntungkan bagimu dan juga bagiku. Kamu mementingkan kekuatan pada danmaku-mu, dan aku, meski menguasai banyak mantra, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya secara terus-menerus karena penyakit asmaku. Karena itu, bagaimana kalau kita menentukan pertarungan ini dengan satu serangan saja?"

"...Apa maksudmu ze?"

"Kita saling mengeluarkan tekhnik, mau itu yang paling kuat atau bukan, lalu mengadukannya satu sama lain. Itu lho, seperti adu kam*****ha antara C*** dan G**an."

Mendengar saran Patchouli itu, Marisa tersenyum.

"Boleh saja ze. Tapi, kenapa Patchouli Knowledge, si perpustakaan berjalan ingin menyarankan hal yang tentunya akan merugikan dirinya? Dan seakan memandang rendah lawannya?" di akhir ucapannya, Marisa menatap Patchouli dengan sinis.

"Bukannya sejak dari awal juga pertarungan ini untuk mengetes siapa yang lebih kuat? Karena itu aku menyarankan adu kekuatan sihir dengan satu tekhnik sihir yang paling kita andalkan. Apa aku salah?"

"...Tidak, kau tidak salah."

"Selain itu..." Tiba-tiba saja di tangan Patchouli ada sebuah pot putih yang bagi Marisa sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Jangan kamu berani memasang perangkap." Patchouli pun melempar pot itu ke udara

*BAMPH* dan pot itu pun meledak

"Ahh... Rencanaku gagal rupanya..." Senyum masam tersirat di wajah Marisa.

"Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kamu siap?" Patchouli sudah siap dengan Spell Card-nya.

"Ya. Kalau soal kekuatan, aku ahlinya." Marisa pun sudah siap dengan Spell Card di tangannya.

"Spell Card" mereka berdua pun saling mengaktifkan Spell Card mereka masing-masing.

"Lima Elemen 「Batu Filsuf」" Muncul 5 buah kristal berwarna masing-masing merah, hijau, biru, kuning, dan oranye yang melayang mengelilingi Patchouli.

"Meriamagis" Marisa kembali menyiapkan mini-hakkero nya. Namun kali ini, energi yang disiapkan jauh lebih banyak. Angin mulai berhembus mengelilingi Marisa, dan mini-hakkero nya mulai bersinar terang.

"「FINAL SPARK」!"*BWWWWOOOOSSHHH* Sebuah tembakan laser yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari Master Spark langsung menyembur dari mini-hakkero, dan laser itu mengarah lurus ke arah Patchouli.

Patchouli langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, dia mengucapkan mantra dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah langsung terbentuk di depan telapak tangannya.

"Summer Red" *bwosh* sebuah bola api seukuran 2x buah kelapa langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah Marisa, siap bertabrakan dengan laser Marisa.

*cyun*cyun*cyun* Dan dari batu merah keluar cahaya-cahaya yang melayang dan menyatu dengan bola api tadi, membuatnya semakin terang dan semakin cepat.

*BBWWOOOHHH* Bola api dan laser itu pun saling beradu. Tapi terlihat sangat jelas kalau laser yang ukuran dan tenaganya jauh lebih besar dibanding bola api milik Patchouli mulai mendorong mundur bola api tersebut.

"Ukh..." Patchouli yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan bola apinya kembali mengucapkan mantra. Kini sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muncul.

"Flash of Spring" *VWOSH* sebuah angin kencang langsung timbul akibat sihir yang barusan dilakukan Patchouli. Meski tidak bisa terlihat, sebuah bola angin melesat ke arah Bola Api tersebut, dan dari batu berwarna hijau kembali muncul cahaya-cahaya yang menyerap ke dalam bola angin tersebut. Bola angin yang menyatu dengan bola api membuat bola api itu semakin membesar dan semakin kuat. Marisa yang bisa merasakan kalau lasernya mulai terdorong balik ke arahnya segera meningkatkan kekuatan sihir mini-hakkero nya.

Batu merah Patchouli pun langsung berubah menjadi bola cahaya yang menyerap ke dalam bola api Patchouli, dan seketika bola api tersebut langsung bercahaya dan kekuatan sihir yang ada padanya langsung meningkat drastis. Laser Marisa mulai terdorong balik ke arah Marisa sendiri.

"A-apa-apaan ini!?" Marisa jelas terkejut karena Final Spark miliknya bisa dibandingi- bahkan dilampaui hanya dengan sebuah bola api.

"Ada apa Marisa? Apa batas kekuatanmu hanya segini saja? Apa manusia hanya bisa sekuat ini saja?" Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya karena dua kekuatan sihir yang saling beradu. Marisa mulai kewalahan dan tenaganya pun mulai habis. Sementara Patchouli nampak biasa saja meski nafasnya sudah mulai terengah-engah.

"Jangan..."

"REMEHKAN MANUSIA!" *BWWWOOOSSHHH* Marisa langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan pada lasernya. Marisa mulai bisa mendorong mundur bola api milik Patchouli.

Tapi bagi Patchouli

"Hmph." senyum kecil tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Marisa, percuma saja, semua yang kamu lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya! Muda da! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" tangan kanan Patchouli terus mengontrol bola apinya, dan dia mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Tekhnik ini tidak aku beri nama, tapi cukup untuk mengalahkan lasermu itu!" *jtrik* Saat Patchouli menjetrikkan jempol dan jari tengahnya

*bwosh*bwosh*bwosh*bwosh*bwosh*bwosh*bwosh* seketika muncul 7 buah bola api yang terbang ke berbagai arah, namun tiba-tiba saja ketujuh bola api itu langsung berbelok menuju bola api yang sedang beradu dengan laser Marisa. Bola api itu langsung bersatu dengan 7 bola api tadi, dan ukurannya membesar bahkan sama besar dengan laser milik Marisa.

"Ti... Tidak mungkin..." Marisa semakin kewalahan menerima serangan Patchouli. Energinya benar-benar sudah terkuras habis. Keringat terus mengucur dari dahinya. Mungkin sudah mustahil baginya untuk mengalahkan Patchouli.

"Menyerahlah Marisa. Dengan begitu, kamu tidak perlu terkena serangan Summer Heat ku." Kata-kata Patchouli mungkin benar. Rasanya tidak mungkin untuk membalikkan situasi ini. Tapi

"Menyerah...? Kau mau aku menyerah ze?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA, PATCHOULI! KALAU KAU MUNGKIN AKAN MENYERAH, TAPI MANUSIA SEPERTI AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAH! SEPERTI APAPUN SITUASI YANG AKU HADAPI, SEMUSTAHIL APAPUN KEADAAN YANG TERJADI, AKU PASTI, PAAASSSTIIIII...!" entah datang dari mana, Marisa langsung mengeluarkan energi sihir yang dahsyat.

"HUAAAAAAAHHHHH!" *BWWWWOOOOOSSSHHHH* Energi laser marisa semakin membesar. Bola api Patchouli langsung terdorong dengan tenaga laser yang nampaknya sudah melebihi batasnya.

"Marisa... kamu benar-benar..." Patchouli hanya menutup matanya, bola api miliknya sudah semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Haahh..." Patchouli pun melepas nafas lega.

*crack*sebuah retakan pun terbentuk

"Manusia yang bodoh" *KRAKSH* tidak kuat mengeluarkan energi sihir yang sudah melebihi kapasitasnya, mini-hakkero milik Marisa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Eh?" Mata Marisa langsung menunjukan rasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat.

*VWOOSSHH* Bola api Patchouli meluncur dengan bebas ke arah Marisa

*BLEEEDAARR* dan meledak menghasilkan asap-asap hitam.

Patchouli segera berjalan mendekati asap itu. Perlahan asap itu pun lenyap dan sosok Marisa masih terlihat berdiri. Dia tidak terluka karena bola api itu meledek tepat sebelum mengenai Marisa, tapi tatapannya kosong dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar, segala hal dalam pikirannya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa sekarang kamu mengerti? Perbedaan antara manusia biasa sepertimu dan juga youkai?" Patchouli berdiri di hadapan Marisa, tapi Marisa tidak memandang pada Patchouli, atau siapapun, atau apapun.

*brug* Kini yang menopang tubuh Marisa hanya kedua lututnya, mulutnya terus bergetar, tak bisa mengucapkan apa yang dia ingin ucapkan.

"Kalaupun kamu ingin tetap menjadi manusia, apa kamu pikir kamu bisa mencapai tujuanmu? Apa kamu pikir kamu bisa melampauinya? Umurmu yang hanya puluhan tahun itu tidak mungkin cukup untukmu berlatih supaya bisa melampauinya."

"Tidak... A... Aku..." Kalimatnya terbata-bata, seakan sebuah batu kali mengganjal kerongkongannya.

*hug* "Sudahlah Marisa." Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluk Marisa dari belakang.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk berhenti mengejarnya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang kepalanya. Suara yang lembut. Seakan bisa menenangkan hati Marisa. Suara yang ia kenal, dan sehelai rambut berwarna kuning terang dapat ia lihat berkibas-kibas.

"Tapi, kalau kamu sudah tidak ada aku akan merasa kesepian. Meski aku selalu bersikap kuat, aku sebenarnya selalu merasa kesepian saat kamu tidak ada. Karena itu, supaya kita bisa selalu bersama..." suara itu pun berbisik

"Jadilah youkai demi aku." mendengar kata-kata itu ibarat mendengar guntur di hari yang cerah.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak..." Marisa mulai memegangi kepalanya, semua ini sudah terlalu berat baginya. Pikirannya kacau. Menjadi Youkai. Manusia. Kekuatan. Hidup panjang. Tetap menjadi manusia. Melampaui. Mengejar. Impian. Manusia. Iblis. Berbagai macam hal terus terbayang di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau... aku tidak mau lagi..." dan di saat itu, terdengar dengan jelas

*tep*tep*tep*tep* suara langkah kaki.

"Ah...?" Saat Marisa menatap ke depan, Patchouli tidak ada di sana, dunia yang tadinya putih berubah menjadi hitam pekat, meski begitu suara langkah kaki itu bisa terdengar dengan jelas bersama dengan sebuah sosok yang sedang berjalan di depan Marisa.

"Ah... Aahh..." Marisa langsung berdiri. Dia coba berlari mengejar sosok itu.

"Tunggu... Tunggu aku..." Meski langkahnya terayun-ayun karena sudah kehabisan tenaga, dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk mengejar sosok itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... aku mohon..." Hampir saja dia tersandung, tapi dia masih bisa menjaga langkahnya. Tapi entah kenapa, seberapa cepat pun langkahnya, sosok itu tetap berada di kejauhan,

"Aku... mo... hon..." dan tiba-tiba saja, sosok itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Marisa. Marisa yang melihat wajahnya langsung terhenti. Mereka saling berhadapan, tapi Marisa tidak mampu berkata apa-apa seakan mulutnya sudah tersegel rapat.

"Marisa." dia pun berbicara.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mengejarku." lagi-lagi, hati Marisa yang sudah hancur dua kali kembali hancur.

"Semua latihan yang kau lakukan secara diam-diam itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apapun. Kau mungkin berpikir tidak ada yang sadar kalau kau berlatih di tempat tersembunyi di hutan sihir itu, tapi para peri selalu mentertawakanmu dari balik semak. Aku coba memperingatkan mereka supaya tidak mengganggumu, dan mengatakan kalau kau itu hanya sedang bermain-main dengan sihir dan jamur yang baru kau petik." Marisa terdiam... _aku hanya bisa terdiam..._

"Mau kau berlatih berpuluh-puluh tahun, menjadi youkai, ataupun menjadi dewa sekalipun, itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Semua yang kau lakukan akan selalu berakhir sia-sia. Kerja kerasmu, usahamu, semangatmu, bagiku semua itu hanyalah omong kosong. Karena aku adalah manusia terpilih yang bisa kuat tanpa perlu melakukan apapun." _Aku tidak bisa apa-apa... semua ini sia-sia..._

"Marisa, bagiku kau hanya..." _aku hanya..._

"「。。。。。。」" dan kalimat itu pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"HUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Aku bisa mendengar teriakanku yang melengking sampai ke ujung tenggorokanku. Tapi yang paling bisa aku dengar dengan jelas adalah suara pikiranku yang hancur, suara tubuhku yang remuk, dan suara hatiku yang lenyap, dimakan oleh kegelapan._

Langit senja mulai menjadi latar belakang hutan sihir yang perlahan mulai menunjukan aktivitasnya. Berbeda dengan sebuah desa, kebanyakan hewan dan makhluk di hutan tentu lebih aktif saat malam hari, karena namanya juga hutan sihir, yang hidup di dalamnya bukan makhluk hidup biasa yang berteman dengan matahari.

Di dalam rumah Alice sendiri, cahaya langit yang berwarna jingga mulai mewarnai rumahnya. Jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka supaya cahaya bisa masuk ke dalam membuat rumahnya nampak lebih hidup meski terlihat terlalu mencolok karena rumah terawat seperti ini ada di dalam hutan.

Alice sendiri baru saja selesai memperbaiki beberapa boneka miliknya yang kemudian ia susun rapi di dalam rak dengan pintu kaca yang bening karena Alice selalu membersihkannya setiap hari.

Segera Alice melakukan tugas tambahan yang entah terpaksa atau dengan senang hati ia lakukan sejak Marisa menjadi 'pasien'nya. Bubur bukanlah masakan yang biasa ia buat, tapi nampak dari raut mukanya saat memotong-motong sayuran untuk dijadikan bahan bubur, senyum manis selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan membuat bubur yang jauh lebih enak. Supaya aku bisa menyuapi Mari- BUKAN BUKAN BUKAN! Ini supaya Marisa bisa cepat sembuh! Iya, itu tujuan utamanya!" Meski nampaknya masih ada niat terselubung.

Bubur pun telah masak dan ia hidangkan di atas sebuah mangkuk keramik. Dia pun bergegas pergi ke kamar tamu untuk membangunkan Marisa.

*tok*tok*tok* "Marisa, apa kamu sudah bangun?" Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Alice berpikir mungkin Marisa masih tertidur pulas. Itu wajar karena orang sakit memang butuh istirahat, tapi perut juga perlu diisi.

*cklak* Alice pun masuk ke dalam kamar, cahaya matahari jingga turut mewarnai kamar ini. Sapu terbang Marisa Alice sandarkan di dinding dekat kasur Marisa, sementara topinya ia letakkan di atas meja bersama dengan obat-obatan yang Eirin beri.

Tapi, hal yang menarik perhatian Alice saat dia membuka pintu kamar ini adalah Marisa yang sudah terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ahh, kalau kamu bangun jawab dong, jangan diam saja." Tapi Marisa hanya tertunduk. Kepalanya tertunduk sampai-sampai rambutnya terurai ke bawah menutupi wajahnya.

"Marisa...?" Alice yang merasa aneh dan curiga mendekati Marisa dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"Marisa? Ada apa? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Alice coba mengusap kepala Marisa. Ia merentangkan tangannya

*plak* _tapi aku menolaknya, aku menampar tangan Alice._

"Marisa..." _Nada Alice terdengar khawatir, tapi untuk apa dia merasa khawatir?_

"...Pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendirian." _Aku pegang kepalaku dengan tangan kananku, bukan karena terasa sakit, entah kenapa rasanya ada beban yang terus menimpa kepalaku, membuatku harus menopangnya dengan satu tanganku._

"...Marisa." Alice langsung melipat kakinya, duduk di samping tempat tidur Marisa. Dengan wajahnya yang lebih serius dari biasanya ia berkata:

"Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakanlah padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membantumu atau tidak, tapi setidaknya dengan menceritakannya kepada orang lain beban yang kita tanggung akan terasa lebih ringan. Aku akan mencoba untuk melakukan apapun demi bisa membantumu." _Alice... kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku? Meskipun kau temanku, seorang teman tidak akan sampai sejauh ini peduli pada temannya. Kau... benar-benar orang yang baik..._

"Karena itu, katakanlah apapun itu. Marisa... aku akan selalu bersamamu." _Suara Alice terdengar mantap. Rasanya tidak benar kalau aku menola-_

 _"Aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

 _"Karena itu, supaya kita bisa selalu bersama..."_

 _"Jadilah youkai demi aku."_

"Ukh... kuh..." _Kenapa...? kenapa kau ingin selalu bersamaku? Aku manusia dan kau youkai, aku akan mati lebih dulu dibandingkan denganmu, jadi kenapa...? Kenapa kau mengajakku untuk menjadi youkai sepertimu!?_

"Ma-Marisa!?" Alice yang panik karena melihat Marisa memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya seakan dia merasakan sakit merasa khawatir. Dia coba mendekati Marisa, coba menenangkan Marisa

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" tapi Marisa langsung mengibaskan tangan kanannya, Alice yang ingin mendekatpun langsung berhenti bergerak. Bagi Alice, Marisa seakan telah menolaknya. Perasaan Alice tentu merasa sedikit tidak enak karena niat baiknya justru ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Marisa. Tapi Alice berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bersikap tenang karena kondisi Marisa mungkin memburuk.

"...Keluarlah. Aku juga tidak sedang lapar, jadi kau tidak perlu membawakan aku buburmu ze." Ucap Marisa yang masih tertunduk lesu dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menempel di kepalanya.

"...Baiklah." Alice hanya bisa menurut, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Obatmu ada di atas meja, nanti jangan lupa diminum." Alice pun mendekati pintu, namun dia enggan untuk keluar. Rasa khawatirnya justru semakin besar dan dia merasa dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Marisa sendirian. Tapi jika Marisa hanya akan merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya, maka lebih baik

*brak* dia keluar dari kamar ini.

"..." *clak*clak* dalam keheningan di dalam kamar itu, tetes-tetes air mulai membasahi selimut tempat tidur Marisa.

"Maaf... Uh... Maaf... Alice..." suara kecil keluar dari mulut Marisa, bersamaan dengan tetesan air yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya dan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti hutan sihir. Kunang-kunang berterbangan di mana-mana, serangga-serangga melompat-lompat dari pohon ke pohon, dan suara grasak-grusuk semak belukar yang timbul entah karena apa membuat hawa yang tenang seketika bisa berubah menjadi mencekam.

Tak ada sinar lampu, tak ada cahaya api, yang bisa menerangi seluruh hutan hanya cahaya sang bulan. Bulan bulat bersinar terang. Bulan bulat memberi kekuatan. Kekuatan pada mereka yang berkeliaran dikala malam.

Di kamar tamu rumah Alice, Marisa duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Pakaiannya rapi, dia memakai pakaiannya sendiri, bukan hanya kemeja putih yang dia pakai selagi dia terbaring lemas. Baju putih dengan rompi hitam di atasnya, dan sebuah rok panjang hitam dengan celemek putih yang menutupi bagian depannya. Sang penyihir hitam-putih sudah berpakaian rapi, siap untuk pergi.

*PRANG* Sebuah suara terdengar jelas. Alice yang saat itu tengah tertidur segera terbangun, sadar bila suara itu berasal dari rumahnya. Segera dia keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dia melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Tidak ada kaca yang pecah, dapur pun nampak rapi seperti biasa. Lantas darimana suara itu berasal?

"Jangan-jangan!" Firasat buruk segera menghampiri pikiran Alice. Dia hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas, dia berharap apa yang dia pikirkan tidak benar terjadi.

*cklak*BRAK* "Marisa!" Alice langsung membanting pintu kamar tamunya, dan yang dia lihat di dalamnya hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong, dengan jendela kaca yang hancur.

"Ti-tidak..." Alice yang masih shock hanya diam terpaku di pintu masuk kamar ini. Angin dari luar mengibas-ngibaskan gorden, rambut Alice dan juga sebuah topi hitam kerucut yang ada di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamar itu.

*srek*srek*sklek* Terdengar suara lain. Alice kembali memperhatikan kamar itu. Sebuah kertas ditaruh di atas meja, kertas itu mengibas-ngibas menimbulkan suara karena angin malam. Saat kertas itu hampir terbawa terbang oleh angin, Alice langsung mengambilnya. Di buka selembar kertas yang terlipat itu.

Tulisan yang ada di kertas itu langsung membuat Alice gemetar, tanpa sadar genggamannya pada kertas itu menguat, mencoba menahan perasaannya yang rasanya mau membludak keluar. Langsung ia lempar kertas itu.

Dengan sekejap Alice lari ke dalam kamarnya, segera ia mengganti pakaiannya ke pakaian yang ia biasa pakai. Sebuah dress biru muda dengan kerah putih yang melebar hingga ke pundak, dada dan setengah punggungnya. Dia ikatkan sebuah pita pink di leher dan pinggangnya, dan terakhir ia pakai bandu pink miliknya. Segera ia ambil sebuah Grimoire miliknya yang diikat dengan ikatan yang membentuk simbol palang dengan pita berwarna pink.

"Ayo, Shanghai, kita harus segera pergi." Sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk manusia berambut pirang panjang dengan pita pink besar yang terikat di belakang rambutnya dan memakai baju seperti _maid_ langsung terbang di samping kepala Alice.

Semuanya sudah siap, Alice sudah siap untuk pergi. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Ia kembali ke kamar tamunya, mengambil topi Marisa lalu memakainya, dan menggenggam erat sapu terbang Marisa.

"Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, Marisa." Alice langsung berlari keluar rumahnya dan melesat terbang di langit malam.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar tamu itu, sebuah kertas berserak di atas lantai, dan di atas kertas itu terdapat tulisan "Tunggulah aku, aku pasti akan kembali. Ze~ "

Malam musim panas di Gensokyo nampak terang meski tanpa adanya cahaya lampu listrik dan hanya bergantung pada cahaya lilin, lampu minyak, dan cahaya bulan. Hawa yang terasa agak panas disertai dengan hembusan angin bukit yang lembut membuat malam ini terasa hangat dan saat yang paling pas untuk memejamkan mata dan berbaring di atas _futon_.

Tapi tidak bagi para youkai, malam adalah saat mereka 'bekerja', saat mereka bisa berkeliaran bebas, saat di mana manusia yang malang yang berkeliaran seenaknya termakan oleh kegelapan malam.

Dia pun sama, dia yang sudah bukan lagi manusia, terbang tanpa sapu terbangnya. Baginya terasa sedikit berbeda, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan tanpa ada yang mengekangnya, tanpa perlu ia memegang erat pada gagang sapunya ia bisa bebas terbang kesana-kemari. Tapi di dalam hatinya, rasa senang itu sudah tidak ada.

Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning berkibas-kibas ditiup angin selagi ia terbang, ia bagaikan sebuah bintang jatuh yang terus bergerak tanpa hilang dari pandangan. Hingga akhirnya bintang jatuh tersebut mendarat di puncak sebuah bukit, di mana sebuah kuil berdiri kokoh di atasnya.

Dia turun di bagian samping kuil, dan di hadapannya dia bisa melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di teras kuil sambil memandangi langit. Gadis itu seumuran dengannya, rambutnya hitam lurus sebahu yang ia simpul dengan sebuah pita merah yang cukup besar di belakangnya, dan pipa rambut di kedua sisi rambutnya. Pakaiannya berwarna merah cerah berkerah putih dengan pita kuning yang tersimpul dan lengan baju yang terpisah juga berwarna putih. Roknya pun berwarna merah. Perpaduan merah dan putih ini lah yang membuatnya dijuluki "Miko Merah-Putih."

"Yo, Reimu. Malam-malam begini kenapa kau malah duduk-duduk sambil minum teh di luar rumahmu ze?" Marisa memulai 'percakapan.'

"Kau sendiri kenapa datang malam-malam begini? Kalau mau memberi donasi, seharusnya kau datang ke bagian depan, bukan ke sini." Ucap Reimu dengan nada bicaranya yang selalu acuh tak acuh.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk memberikan donasi sepeser pun pada kuil bobrok ini."

"Kata-katamu itu kasar sekali..."

"Gaya bicaraku memang sudah seperti ini ze."

"Jadi..." Hakurei Reimu pun berdiri, dia mengambil Gohei-nya (sebuah tongkat kayu kecil dengan hiasan kertas berbentuk belah ketupat merantai di ujungnya) dan melangkah mendekati Marisa.

"Basa-basinya sudah selesai?" Aura di sekeliling mereka pun berubah. Tatapan Reimu nampak serius, seakan yang ada di hadapannya adalah makhluk yang berbahaya.

"Aahh, sepertinya instingmu itu memang selalu tajam. Kalau begitu, kau tahu 'kan tujuanku datang ke sini?" dalam sekali kedip, mata Marisa yang tadinya berwarna kuning seketika berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Apapun itu, aku rasa bukan hal yang baik, benar?"

"Yah, mungkin saja." mereka berdua saling menatap. Reimu begitu serius, sedangkan Marisa nampak santai dengan senyum layaknya tokoh antagonis di wajahnya.

Sementara itu...

Alice sudah bisa melihat kuil Hakurei dari kejauhan. Dia tidak bisa terbang secepat Marisa, tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk segera tiba di sana.

"Kuatkanlah hatimu, Marisa. Jangan sampai kamu termakan oleh kegelapan di dalam dirimu sendiri..." Alice barulah sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Marisa. Itu karena dia juga sama, dia dulunya seorang manusia, tapi dia berubah menjadi youkai atas keinginannya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa... Karena itu..." Alice terbang melintasi malam. Topi Marisa yang ia pakai berkibas-kibas diterpa angin malam. Sapu terbang Marisa ia genggam erat-erat seakan itu adalah tangan Marisa sendiri.

"Hei, Reimu."

"Apa?"

"Menjadi youkai atau menjadi manusia, pertanyaan itu terus mengganggu pikiranku hari ini, tapi akhirnya aku berhenti memikirkannya. Aku... tidak peduli mau menjadi manusia ataupun youkai, karena mau bagaimanapun juga tujuanku tidak akan pernah tercapai."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memilih menjadi youkai?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak memilih untuk menjadi youkai, tapi alam sendirilah yang sudah memilihku. Bukan berarti aku ini orang spesial atau semacamnya, tapi ini mungkin hanya sudah takdirku saja. Menjadi youkai, hidup ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun, dan mungkin suatu saat nanti... aku akan membunuh manusia dengan tanganku ini." Marisa menatap telapak tangannya. Dia membayangkan suatu hari nanti tangannya ini akan bermandikan darah,tapi bukan darah hewan.

"..." Reimu tidak membalas omongan Marisa. Entah ini perkataannya yang jujur atau rasa putus asanya saja yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, tapi Reimu tahu pasti seperti apa Marisa itu. Sifatnya, tingkah lakunya, jadi Reimu yakin perkataan Marisa yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin akan terwujud.

"Reimu, apa kau akan tetap membasmiku?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membasmi youkai-youkai lain yang selama ini kau temui?"

"Maaf saja, tapi seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi youkai itu berbeda. Mereka merusak keseimbangan Gensokyo, dan suatu saat nanti bisa saja menghancurkannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang pelanggar peraturan berkeliaran bebas begitu saja."

"Begitu ya..." Marisa hanya bisa menunduk. Meski itu adalah jawaban yang sudah ia duga, tapi dia tetap berharap hal lain bisa saja terjadi.

"Baiklah!" Wajah ceria Marisa langsung kembali, dia merentangkan tangan kirinya ke samping, dan langsung menepuk dadanya (yang rata) dengan tangan kanannya, seakan sedang berpose.

"Aku, Kirisame Marisa! Hari ini baru saja menjadi penyihir sesungguhnya, menantangmu Hakurei Reimu untuk duel Spell Card!" Marisa menunjuk ke arah Reimu, senyum di wajahnya terasa begitu lepas dan bebas, bukan lagi sebuah senyum paksa ataupun senyum seorang penjahat yang sedang berhadapan dengan aparat penegak hukum. Nada bicaranya pun begitu bebas dan polos, seakan ini adalah hari-hari biasa di mana mereka selalu bertarung danmaku.

Tentu, Reimu tidak menyangka bila Marisa akan bersikap seperti ini. Tapi rasanya baginya memang seperti inilah seharusnya. Memang inilah situasi yang pantas untuk mereka berdua saat akan melakukan duel.

"Ya, aku terima tantanganmu!" Reimu pun langsung menaikkan gohei-nya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Marisa. Sebuah senyum penuh percaya diri juga tergambar di wajah Reimu.

 _Terima kasih, Reimu. Kau tetap mau berduel denganku ze._

Pertarungan pun dimulai. Mereka berdua saling menyerang, tapi pertarungan ini tidak nampak sedikitpun brutal. Justru bagaikan sedang melihat kembang api di langit malam, begitu indah namun lenyap dengan seketika.

Bola-bola cahaya berwarna-warni—'danmaku' terbang kesana-kemari, laser menembus kegelapan malam, kedua gadis itu pun terbang bak bunga sakura yang baru jatuh dari pohonnya. Bebas tak terkendali tanpa ada yang mengekang mereka.

 _Dan aku ingin minta maaf. Karena harus membuatmu melakukan hal ini._

Senyuman, tawa, rasa puas, dan sedikit kesedihan bercampur ruah dalam pertarungan ini.

 _Reimu..._

Namun dalam setiap duel, harus ada yang kalah dan harus ada yang menang. Dan ini bukan duel Spell Card biasa.

 _Aku ingin kau..._

Sang penyihir yang keberadaannya sendiri dilarang. Dan sang miko yang harus membasmi penyihir itu.

 _Merenggut nyawaku dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri..._

Kejamnya takdir tidak pernah bisa dihindari.

Kuil Hakurei sudah ada di depan mata. Alice semakin khawatir karena dari kejauhan dia melihat danmaku berterbangan kemana-mana, jelas Marisa bertarung dengan Reimu. Meski begitu, Alice tetap berharap bila Marisa akan baik-baik saja dan saat ia tiba ia bisa melihat Marisa tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya.

Dari atas kuil Alice segera melihat pemandangan yang sudah ia duga. Tanah yang hancur dan retak karena ledakan danmaku, pepohonan yang roboh, dan

"MARISAA!" segera Alice turun setelah melihat Marisa babak belur dan duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon. Tidak jelas seperti apa keadaannya saat itu. Tapi Alice tahu, Marisa butuh bantuan.

"Marisa, apa kau baik-baik saja!?" Alice mendarat. Meski jaraknya dan Marisa masih agak jauh, tapi Alice coba berteriak sambil berlari mendekati Marisa.

"Jangan mendekat!" Suara teriakan dari orang lain terdengar. Barulah Alice menyadari bila selain Marisa, Reimu pun ada di sana.

"Reimu..." Alice langsung berhenti berlari. Sebaliknya, Reimu, dengan pakaian yang sama compang-campingnya dengan Marisa perlahan mendekati Marisa yang sudah tidak berdaya, dan di tangannya adalah sebuah Spell Card.

"Reimu... hentikan itu! Aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu!" Alice langsung berteriak memohon, tapi Reimu tetap berjalan mendekati Marisa.

"Hentikan!" Alice langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua

*DHUG* tapi entah kenapa dia menabrak sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Reimu sudah memasang penghalang untuk mengantisipasi hal ini. Instingnya lah yang memberitahunya.

"Tidak... aku mohon... jangan lakukan itu..." Alice tidak bisa apa-apa. Penghalang ini berbeda dari yang biasa ia buat ataupun yang pernah ia pelajari. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan penghalang ini.

Reimu pun berdiri di hadapan Marisa. Marisa dengan sisa tenaganya coba melihat ke arah Reimu.

"Reimu... Hentikan... AKU BILANG HENTIKAANN!" Suara Alice nampak semakin histeris.

"DIAAMM!" Tanpa ia duga, Reimu berteriak.

"Aku... Aku cuma melakukan pekerjaanku! Ini sudah tugasku!" Suara Reimu terdengar begitu sedih. Seakan dia memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan semua ini.

 _Alice, kau mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi wajah Reimu ini..._

 _Kenapa kau justru berwajah seperti ini saat ingin membasmiku ze? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya._

*clak*clak* Baju Marisa yang sudah rombeng dan kotor terkena tetesan air.

 _Maaf, karena aku membuatmu terbebani dengan semua ini. Tapi hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya- tidak, aku ingin kau yang melakukannya ze._

Tangan Reimu yang memegang Spell Card itu gemetar, sementara Alice hanya bisa meratapi kesedihannya sambil terduduk lesu dengan kedua lututnya.

 _Entah apa masih ada penyesalan dalam hidupku atau tidak, tapi aku senang, saat terakhirku bisa seperti ini._

Reimu menempel Spell Card-nya di atas tanah. Dia langsung mengucap mantra.

"Tekhnik Dewa 「Lingkaran Penyegel Iblis」"

*VVVUUUUSSSSSHHHH* Sebuah lingkaran yin-yang langsung muncul dari bawah Marisa, dan dari lingkaran itu terciptalah sebuah penghalang cahaya berwarna emas yang menyelimuti Marisa.

Reimu yang akhirnya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tuntas, justru tidak bisa berhenti meneteskan air mata.

"Uh... Uhh... Marisa..." Alice terus meratapi apa yang terjadi tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Namun Marisa, meski terhalang oleh penghalang ini, tertempel sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

 _Goodbye, everyone._


End file.
